


J´dievča

by BNorthman



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BNorthman/pseuds/BNorthman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pre äsklinga.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Je tak povedomá. Niečo familiárne je na tom úsmeve.   
,,Smrť! Smrť! Smrť!“   
Musím sa sústrediť na prácu. Ha! Na túto novú úlohu ma vybral on osobne. 

Prvoradí boli väzni, následne sme na rade boli my. Hrdí obyvatelia Arkhamu.  
Dal mi ponuku. Prečo aj nie? Zbožňujem prácu s ľuďmi, manipulovanie.

,,Počuli ste dav. Trest je smrť exilom!“   
Daj ľudu, čo chce a bude spokojný. Len pre efekt poprehadzujem papiere. Výtlačok novín som si odložil, presnejšie, stranu novín, kde je Wayne s ňou.  
Odsúdený sa snaží vzpierať, ochotných strážcov sa nájde dosť. Vtáčik už dolietava.   
,,Ďalší!“ Byť sudcom na tomto nezmyselnom súde chce dobrého blázna. Ja nie som len blázon. Som hotový šialenec.  
Žena. Okolo štyridsiatky. Monotónne pokračujem. Výtlačok som prekryl jej zložkou. Za päť minút je o ďalšieho obyvateľa menej.   
Dnes tu Bane na kontrole nie je. 

V duchu poletujem naspäť do minulosti. Celý jeden mesiac. Presne odo dňa, kedy sa mi do rúk dostali tie noviny. Nemôžem si dopriať ani len luxus stratiť sa v spomienkach? Dúfať v niečo nereálne? Bol som jediný na jej pohrebe.  
Ona bola moja vlajková loď. Mal som ju vyliečiť. Pretože ona to v sebe mala. Nádej.  
Nádej na lepší život. V tomto skorumpovanom meste. Ešte pred rytierom Gothamu.   
Odišla skôr, ako mohla roztiahnuť naplno svoje krídla.   
Bola nevinná. Malá. Bezbranná. Z detského domova. Liečiteľná. Ja som začínal.   
Malo to byť tak jednoduché. Krôčik za krôčikom. Chýbalo málo a bola by zdravá.  
Žiaľ, sestra poplietla lieky.   
Pohreb bol rýchly. Doteraz si gratulujem, že som ju stihol vidieť prv, ako ju dali do truhly.   
Pretože tá truhla bola zavretá, môžem si teraz dopriať konšpiračné teórie, že na fotke je ona.  
Dospelá. 

Osem rokov je pre štrnásťročné dievča dlhá doba.  
Tak opojné je veriť na duchov.

 

X  
Už mesiac a týždeň obývam svoje staré prechodné bydlisko. Staré veci som našla presne tak, ako si ich pamätám. Vybalila som všetky kufre. Upravila som si všetko podľa svojho obrazu.   
Chýba mi ale jeho prítomnosť. Líčidlá som odložila do pracovne. Zamkla som. Kľúč som odložila do vrecka fialového saka.  
K dokonalosti už veľa netreba. Finálna dvadsať päťka sa pomaly rysuje.   
Dvaja. Sú tu.

Len treba počkať na správny čas.   
,,Čo s tými novinami? Založíš si ich?“ drží ich v ruke, nonšalantne kýva nohou.  
,,Môj milovaný priateľ. Áno. Musím skonštatovať, že keď niečo robím v utajení, vždy sa nájde niekto, kto ma pri tom nachytá. Je to, v skutku, podarené.“ Prikyvuje. Pokladá ich na stôl a zotrváva i naďalej vo svojej pokľudnej polohe.   
,, Bane dal veci do pohybu. Kedy bude ten správny čas?“  
Usmievam sa. Čo už viem, v Arkhame dostával noviny. Možno si to všimol. Možno nie. Verí, že som mŕtva.   
,,Čoskoro. Bruce tu nie je. Príhodný čas sa blíži.“  
Koncom týždňa. Ktovie?


	2. Chapter 2

X  
Je to zastávka. Bežná kontrola, či všetko funguje.   
Umiestnim sa do kúta. Vidím na Cranea. Na ľudí.  
Stačí polhodina. Stereotyp. O pár dní znovu.

,,Ste vy ale nebojácny chlap. Rozsudok je smrť exilom!“   
Zaklopanie kladivkom. Chlap na stoličke sa postavil a necháva sa odniesť.  
Zmätok. Kakofónia hlasov.   
Skoro som prepočul zvuk, ktorý sa ku mne blíži. Ale len skoro. Som najbližšie pri dverách. Každého prišelca zbadám ako prvý.  
,,Kto je ďalší?“   
Craneov hlas sa nesie z hromady, kde tróni on aj s jeho kladivkom.   
Klapot je počuť zreteľnejšie. Dav sa utíšil.  
Dvere sa pootvorili. 

 

X  
Ďalší deň. Zase to isté. Smrť. Smrť exilom. Ďalší.   
Buch-buch kladivkom. Popravenie okuliarov. Dookola, deň za dňom.   
Chcelo by to niečo na odtrhnutie. Lebo zase hľadím na ten výtlačok. Korunuje ho titulok: ,,Neznáma utešuje smoliarskeho ex miliardára?“   
Smutný Wayne, ktorého ramena sa opierala mladá žena v tmavých okuliaroch a v elegantných šatách.

,,Kto je ďalší?“   
Počujem sa prehovoriť. Naozaj už len chvíľu a tento deň sa môže skončiť.  
,,Ak nemá nikto námietky, mám niečo na srdci.“   
Ženský hlas. Klopkanie. Buchnutie dverí. Všetci stíchli.   
Len to klop-klopy-klop vytrvalo pokračuje.   
Provokatívne si to smeruje k dotrhanej stoličke predo mnou.   
Chcel som vytrhnutie? Už ho mám.

,,Ty si ona!“  
Áno, toto bolo naozaj veľmi zmysluplné.  
Už sedí na stoličke a pobavene sa na mňa usmieva.   
,,Doktor Crane. Som zmätená. Zasvätíš ma, prosím?   
Je načase sa správať ako človek. Minimálne sa aspoň pokúsiť tak rozprávať. 

,,Ty si tá žena, čo bola na fotke s Waynom. Tá neznáma.“  
Úsmev jej z tváre nemizne.   
,,Bravúrna dedukcia. To všetci pacienti Arkhamu majú prístup k tlači?“  
,,Len niektorí. Tí, čo javia záujem.“  
Oči mám nalepené na jej tvári. Zmenila sa. Vyrástla. Dospela. Zženštela.   
Tie oči sú však stále rovnaké.   
,,Len pre istotu. Nemala by si byť mŕtva?“  
Nadvihla obočie a nahlas sa zasmiala.  
,,Teoreticky áno. Prakticky sa cítim až príliš živo.“

 

X  
Stáť v kúte ma svoje výhody. Pootvorené dvere sa roztvorili. Do miestnosti vstúpila mladá žena. Elegantné oblečená, kostým.   
Bez strachu sa ozvala: ,,Ak nemá nikto námietky, mám niečo na srdci.“   
Nezastavuje, ďalej pokračuje priamo k sudcovi. Crane hľadí zarazene.   
Len čo vyslovil: ,,Ty si ona!“ všetci sa otočili na nich. Ja neprestávam dávať pozor.


	3. Chapter 3

X  
Tie oči sa mi vpísali do duše okamžite, ako som ho prvýkrát uvidela. 

Teraz tu sedí. Hľadí. Našťastie zisťujem, že predsa len niečo tuší.   
,,Len pre istotu. Nemala by si byť mŕtva?“  
Tvárou mi prebehla grimasa.  
,,Teoreticky áno. Prakticky sa cítim až príliš živo.“  
Len hľadí a hľadí.   
,,Ak sme už prekonali túto počiatočnú fázu šoku, dovoľ, nech prejdem priamo k jadru veci.“  
Prikyvuje. 

,,Tá aféra s prehodenými liekmi je začiatok. Nadrogovali ma. Niekto z Arkhamu ma predal. Ako kus nábytku. Konštantne som bola celý mesiac pod vplyvom drog, alkoholu. Dvadsaťpäť mužov ma zneužilo. Nejakým zázrakom ma zachránil. Zlepil dokopy. Udržal ma v bezpečí a dal mi nový život. To je celý príbeh žiaľu.“

Nasledovalo minútové ticho. Popravil si okuliare.  
,Bola si po celý čas tu?“  
Úsmev mi nezmizol z pier.   
,,Nie. Som tu len mesiac a pol. Prišla som sem, za tebou, lebo žiadam spravodlivosť. Smiem?“  
Na chvíľku bolo vidieť ako váha.  
,,Áno.“  
Vystriem pravú ruku, ukážem a už len počujem dva tiché výstrely. Dve telá padli dole.   
,,Hotovo. Ďakujem doktor Crane. Mimochodom, pamätáš sa na tú riekanku?“

 

X  
Ako by som mohol zabudnúť na niečo také? Vymyslel som to, aby som ju zabavil. Vždy mala veľa otázok.  
Postavila sa zo stoličky. Ruky založila za chrbát. Úsmev trochu ochabol. 

,,Otvor ruky,“ presunula ich z pozície za chrbtom pred seba, dlane nasmerované ku mne ,,ukáž mi tvoje zápästia,“ šikovne ich pretočila, aby som ich videl jasne ,, si ty ale dobré dievčatko!“ kreáciu zakončila opísaním polkruhu. Ruky sa zase ocitli pozdĺž jej tela. 

,,Aj po tých rokoch to znie stále hlúpo.“ Tvár jej opäť rozžiaril úsmev. Ten môj úsmev, ktorý mi vždy darovala, keď ma zbadala.   
Prikyvujem.   
,,Dovidenia.“   
Už sa otáčala. Náhly popud ma donútil, postaviť sa a ísť za ňou.  
Musím.  
Potrebujem. Stále mám pocit, že je to len chiméra.   
Jediný dôkaz, že je to ona mám skoro pod rukou.

 

X  
Vystrela ruku, padli výstrely. Okamžite hľadám niekoho v dave. Nikto podozrivý. Alebo podozriví sú všetci, len sú ako celok. Nikto nevytŕča z davu.  
Po tej riekanke ma Crane zaskočil náhlim pohybom. Uteká za ňou. 

Chytil ju.   
Objíma ju. Vďaka tomu tichu je počuť, čo presnejšie robí.   
Inhaluje. Vonia ju. Príliš intenzívne. Zaujímavé. 

Ešte šokujúcejšie je, že ona padá na kolená.


	4. Chapter 4

X  
Je plný prekvapení. Buď je stále v šoku a stratil reč alebo ho ústav zmenil na tichého.  
Po mojom otočení počujem hluk za sebou.  
Následne žuchnutie. Ani sa nenazdám a drží ma.  
Ticho.   
Ticho ma objíma.   
Ticho zabára svoju tvár k môjmu krku.   
Už sa kúpe v mojich vlasoch.  
Už len cítim ako sa to blíži.  
Tma.

 

X  
Kričí.  
Náhly kŕč, pád na kolená.   
Nepúšťam ju, len zosilňujem tlak a som zmätený.   
Trasie sa.

,,Hlavne ju nepúšťaj. Drž ju pevne!“ Hrubý mužský hlas preťal ticho. Prehlušil aj výkriky, teraz sa len trasie.  
,,Kto ste?“   
Predo mnou sa zrazu týči vysoký, holohlavý muž oblečený ako zbytok ľudí, čo je tu.  
,,Som jej spoločník.“ 

Kľaká si pred ňu, z vrecka vyťahuje injekciu.   
,,Čo sa s ňou deje?“  
Odhŕňa jej vlasy z pravej strany, ihlu jej smeruje do tepny na krku.   
,,Výpadok. Následok jej minulosti. Môžeš ju pustiť.“  
Poslúchol som.   
Stále sa trochu myká, nie už tak nekontrolovateľne. Jej spoločník ju drží v náruči.

 

X  
Z davu ho zbadám ako si prebíja cestu k výjavu pred sebou. Vidím iba jeho chrbát a na temene tetovanie.   
,,Som jej spoločník.“   
Začínam tu vidieť istú paralelu. Malú.

 

X  
Už sa ani netrasie.  
Drží ju v náručí.  
Vyzerá ako by len spala.  
,,Je tu niekde pokojnejšie miesto ako toto?“

Pýta sa ma. Ja mu rozumiem, lebo všetci mlčia a pozerajú na nás.  
Predstavenie pre pár vyvolených.  
I pre Banea. 

,,Áno, tu vedľa je veľa voľných kancelárii.“  
Berie ju do náručia. Vediem túto skromnú procesiu hneď do prvých dverí.   
Za sebou počujem jeho kroky. Vážne neočakávané.

 

X  
Z verejného sa stáva súkromné. Moje mesto, moje pravidlá.   
Rád by som vedel všetko z prvej ruky.  
Vošli do prvej voľnej miestnosti. Zatváram za sebou dvere a ešte počujem Bardasa ako ľudí posiela preč.  
Spoločník ju pokladá na gauč, Crane hľadí.  
,,Mimochodom, príchod za tebou nebol len kvôli spravodlivosti. Bol si jej psychiater, očakáva tvoju pomoc.“


	5. Chapter 5

X  
Netuším, či je to dobré alebo zlé.   
,,Svoje povolanie nezastávam už osem rokov.“

Otočí sa od nej. Zahľadí sa mi do očí.  
,,Crane. Som s ňou tých slávnych osem rokov. Nemyslíš si, že keby netrvala na tebe ako na jedinej osobe, boli by sme tu a žiadali niečo také? Bol si jej doktorom skoro dva roky. Bola vždy taká tvrdohlavá?“

Jeho námietka s otázkou trafili klinček po hlavičke.   
Áno, bola to presne ona. Buď bolo podľa nej, alebo prestala spolupracovať.   
Len kvôli nej som si vymýšľal smiešne riekanky, rozprával jej príbehy. Tancoval som s ňou.

,,Dobrá pripomienka. Žiaľ, ako vidím stále rovnaká.“  
Pohľad zo mňa nespúšťal. Kým ona sa na mňa po celý čas usmievala, on bol jej presný opak.   
Kamenná tvár. Skoro ako Bane, len maska chýba. 

,,Keď sa preberie, požiada ťa o to sama. Pouvažuj, nikto ťa nútiť nemôže.“  
S tým nesúhlasím. Nebudem mať šancu povedať nie.   
Nie jej. Nie po tom, čo sa mi zosypala v rukách.  
Zbožňujem piplanie sa s ľudskými mysľami. Som zvedavý, či môžem nadviazať, kde som skončil.

,,Povedal si jej za ten čas niekedy na niečo nie?“  
Kamenná tvár sa premenila na úškrn.

 

X  
Neznášam pocit nemohúcnosti. Nedokážem to kontrolovať. Neviem na ako dlho som bola mimo. Zase mi nabehli zmysly. Počujem ich ako sa rozprávajú. Cítim, že mramor nahradila koža. Len tie zbytky zostávajú.   
Nádych. Výdych. 

,,Bol by si prekvapený, ale povedal. Na veľa vecí.“  
Hlava bolí. Snažím sa sadnúť si. Otvoriť oči.  
Hľadia na mňa. On v kľaku, druhý od stola. Tretí od dverí.  
Zaujímavé.   
,,No tak Jonathan, dokážeš mi, ty, povedať nie?“  
Priama výzva. 

,,Ako som povedal, nie. Určitá slabosť k prvému pacientovi.“  
Úsmev sa mi prinavrátil. Hlava už nebrní, lieky začali účinkovať.

,,Ako dlho?“  
,,Päť minút. Čo môžeme pokladať za úspech, hlavne po minulom.“  
Minulý trval poldňa. Poldňa som bola uväznená v tme. V spomienkach. V osobnej nočnej more. 

,,Napi sa.“ Vyťahuje fľašu vody z kabáta.   
Rozhostilo sa ticho. Pijem pomaly. Tichý spoločník pri dverách pozerá. 

,,Pán Bane. My dvaja sme ešte nemali tú česť sa spoznať. Vidím na vašich očiach, že máte niečo na srdci. Prv, ako sa dostaneme k naplneniu vašich túžob, mám na vás malú prosbu. Nemám v pláne opustiť Gotham najbližších pár dní. Necítim sa práve v stave, aby som uspokojivo odpovedala na vaše otázky. Zajtra sa tu zastavím. Ďakujem za vaše pochopenie. Jonathan. Pán Bane. Zajtra.“

Kým som rozprávala, môj priateľ už stál. Ja som to stihla s rozlúčkou. Oboch som dokonale vyviedla z miery. Nestihli sa ozvať, kým sme prešli dverami a zmizli v gothamnských uličkách.


	6. Chapter 6

X  
Mám pocit, že ma nikdy nič nezaskočilo. To dievča áno.   
Kým som si utriedil, čo sa vlastne stalo, obaja už boli preč. Poslal som mužov, aby ich zastihli. Nič. Stratili sa im.  
Crane sa vytratil v tom zmätku tiež.  
,,Bane, čo máme spraviť?“ Moja pravá ruka očakáva príkazy.   
Nič iné nezostáva, len čakať.  
,,Zajtra sa ukáže.“ S týmito slovami som ho opustil.

 

X  
,,Pred súdom je to dievča. Má problémy!“  
S krikom do siene vbehol chlapec, čo bol stanovený za môjho pomocníka. Teda za moje oči a uši mimo tejto budovy. Mám vybudovanú celú sieť informátorov, čo prinášajú najrôznejšie správy. Vyňuchávajú tých, čo sa snažia vzbúriť.   
Po jej odchode som bol zvedavý, kedy sa ukáže. Celý deň už skoro prešiel.   
Konečne sa vrátila. 

,,Aké problémy?“  
Prvý sa ozval Bane.  
Nečakal som, čo mu odpovie, už som bol pri dverách.  
Pred schodmi stojí skupinka siedmych mužov. Ozbrojení, vo vojenskom špinavom oblečení.   
Hlava tejto skupinky ju drží. Okolo krku. Jej spoločníka nikde nevidím. 

,,Taká kráska by sa tu nemala túlať sama.“ Vysmievajú sa jej.  
Nebráni sa. Neviem, čo mám robiť. Bojím sa, že by ju mohol zaškrtiť.

,,Mám skvelý nápad. Noci začínajú byť chladné, nechceš mi zahriať posteľ?“ Výbuch smiechu. Z dverí vyšiel Bane.   
Zostáva pokojná. 

,,Prezraď mi, kde si sa skrývala? No ták, čo si si prehla jazyk, zlatíčko?“  
Smiech pokračuje. Všetci sa pozeráme. Kde je jej ochranca? Ako ju mohol nechať samotnú túlať sa v tomto chaose.

,,Hovor!“  
Začína ho prechádzať nálada. 

,,Ospravedlňujem sa. Chceš vedieť kto som? Poviem ti to. Nie, spýtaj sa ma komu som už zohrievala posteľ. Budeš prekvapený.“  
To ich zaskočilo. Nás všetkých. Vyrovnaná s úsmevom na perách, ako keby sa rozprávala s priateľom, ktorého dlho nevidela.

,,Počúvam.“  
,,Uhádni. Pomôžem ti. Prečo tak vážne?“  
Tvár sa jej rozžiarila. Chlapovi úsmev zmrzol.

,,Pýtam sa, prečo tak vážne?“  
Pokojným hlasom to zopakovala.   
,,Stále nič? Naozaj? Vyzeráš byť šikovný, len dobre počúvaj.“  
A začala sa smiať. Ten smiech stále desil.  
Pustil ju. Zbledol ako stena. Lebo si spomenul, kto je ona. 

My všetci vieme, kto to je.   
,,Povedz to. Nahlas.“  
Dosmiala sa. Priblížila sa k nemu až na doraz. Ruku mala za sakom, druhou ho držala za plece.

,,Ospravedlňujem sa. Ne-nevedel som, kto ste.“  
Jachtal. Jeho muži začali ustupovať.   
,,Och, nie. Ja sa nehnevám. Prečo aj?“  
,,Je mi to strašne ľúto. Naozaj. Keby sme vedeli kto ste...“  
Potí sa, hľadí na ňu vydesene.

,,Keby si vedel, kto som, tak by si čo? Nechytil ma? Neobťažoval ma? Samozrejme, lebo som niekto. Osem rokov vybudovaný rešpekt.“  
Pritakáva.   
,,Prosím, Prosím, naozaj sme to nevedeli. Odpusťte nám.“  
Usmieva sa na jeho trápení.

,,Je ti odpustené. Len to povedz, kto som?“  
Už sa upokojil.  
,,Ste Jokerovo dievča.“  
Dodáva s úsmevom. Šťastným úsmevom.  
,,Presne tak. Keď chceš, môžeš kričať.“

S tým mojím úsmevom ruku z pod saka vytiahla. Zablysklo sa niečo kovové.  
Zvuk párania. Vydesené tváre. Ruku z jeho pleca stiahla. Druhá putuje od brucha po kľúčne kosti. Ustupuje. Ruku vyťahuje.   
Telo padá k zemi. Na tvári mu zostáva šok.

,,Kto je ďalší? Neznášam zbabelcov,“ otáča sa, z jej veľkého noža kvapká krv.  
,,Nikto?“ Prestala sa točiť a postupuje po schodoch k nám.  
,, Niet pochýb, že toto je lepšie ako taser.“

Teraz som ho zbadal. Stojí vedľa Banea, ktorého výraz je nečitateľný. Ako obvykle.   
,,Očividne. Mimochodom, nechcela si byť v utajený dlhšie?“

Chytí jej zbraň, keď k nám prišla. So spokojným úsmevom dobre vykonanej práce.   
Utiera si ruky do vreckovky.  
,,Irónia. Ach ta irónia. Na túto tému sme sa už rozprávali.“ Berie si k sebe naspäť svoj nôž, zotiera z neho krv.   
,,Hej, vy! Jeho spoločníci! Nemáte nejaký alkohol?“

Tá jeho banda stála okolo mŕtveho tela. Jeden sa preberá, hrabe sa v bunde. Ploskačka.  
Spoločník jej opäť podržal zbraň, kým ona sa pobrala za druhým s ploskačkou.   
Otvára ju, privonia a odpije. ,,Lacná vodka?“  
Pobavene ju vylieva na mŕtve telo.   
Prázdnu mu ju podáva. 

,,Oheň?“  
Opäť ten istý.  
,,Krv a oheň.“  
Škrtne zápalkou.  
Je to takmer posvätná chvíľa.   
Návrat v čase.  
Vreckovka s krvou putuje do ohňa.

,,Crane. Dnes o piatej. Tu.“  
Spoločník k nej ide. Do ruky si berie späť zbraň. Hovorí jej niečo v cudzom jazyku.   
Keď dohovoril, rozosmiala sa.

,,Môj drahý priateľ má obavy, aby som nebola odsúdená. Ale videli to tu všetci. Sebaobrana. Nie je to tak?“ Upriami na mňa pohľad.  
Čo jej na to môžem povedať?  
Prikyvujem.  
Úsmev sa prehĺbil.   
,,Pán Bane, máte najlepšieho sudcu pod slnkom.“  
A zase nám miznú z očí.


	7. Chapter 7

X  
Tento krát už moji muži vedia, čo majú robiť. Zistiť, kde prebývajú.   
Crane stojí vedľa mňa na schodoch, očami hlce horiace telo. Zjavne ho, opäť, prekvapil zvrat dňa. Za seba môžem len skonštatovať, že som neočakával niečo také.  
O Jokerovom dievčati som niečo matne počul.  
Kto by už nepočul o jeho láske? Rovnako šialenej ako on? Kým ale Bruce toho klauna chytil, po nej nebolo ani stopy.   
Presne sa ani nevie, či to dievča bolo skutočné.   
Podľa reakcii ľudí, stále mali rešpekt voči legende.  
Snáď sa nepokúsi vydobyť si jeho pozíciu. Alebo naspäť získať do rúk Gotham. Nepopieram, dni sú veľmi pokojné.   
Veď bomba môže vybuchnúť hocikedy.

 

X  
Dve hodiny čakania. V noci som hľadal jej spis. Po dnešku ho rozšírim. Za ten čas sa naozaj zmenila. Ľudia hľadia na telo popraveného. Ticho si šepkajú. Očakávajú ďalšie predstavenia?

Bane stojí vedľa mňa. Jeho muži sa dali do pohybu. Minimálne zopár, čo sa vydalo po stopách tých dvoch.  
,,Čo s telom?“ zastavil sa pri nás Bardas.  
,,Upratala po sebe. Nechaj ho dohorieť, potom sa zvyšky upracú.“  
Jeho muž prikývol a odišiel.

Zopár z jeho mužov sa začalo schádzať. Boli to muži z tohto mesta. Bývalí väzni.  
Všimol si to aj on.  
O niečom diskutovali. Nie dlhšie ako tri minúty. Zase sa rozišli.  
Vraciam sa do minulosti.

Nepatrila k násilným typom. Rada počúvala staré skladby. Učil som ju pri nich tancovať valčík. Dostávala knihy. Klasiku. Rozprávali sme sa o nich.  
Všetko násilie sa jej protivilo.   
Pred mojimi očami rozpárala mužovi brucho.  
S pokojom Angličana a ešte sladkým úsmevom.   
Úsmev, ktorý mal byť vyhradený len pre mňa.   
Lebo som bol jej dobrý priateľ.

,,Crane. Mala vždy násilné sklony?“  
Z úvah ma prebral on.  
,,Nikdy. Bolo to také nevinné dievča.“

Nemohol som sa už na to pozerať.  
Otočil som sa pobral som sa za svojím novinovým výtlačkom.

 

X  
Správa o návrate toho presláveného dievčaťa sa rozchýrila veľmi rýchlo.  
To som vedela. Rovnako som vedela, že Bane pošle zopár chlapov za nami.   
Čo však nevedel, že ja toto mesto poznám lepšie ako oni.  
Stratili sme sa im pár metrov od horiaceho mementa.

O dve hodiny pred budovou stáli jeho ľudia.  
Nezastavili nás, prechod do sály sme mali voľný. Banea bolo vidieť, že podopiera stĺp, blízko sudcovského stola.   
Bolo tu skoro celé mesto. Tá podstatnejšia časť. Dôležitejšia.   
Jonathan vyzeral byť mimo svojho tela. Sedí za stolom, kladivko v ruke a hľadí do papierov pred sebou.  
Môj drahý priateľ kráča vedľa mňa. Tri metre pred stolom ma niekto chytil za plece. 

Známa tvár.  
,,John.“  
Prikyvuje.  
,,Sme s tebou. Vždy lojálni.“  
Povedal to ticho. Ale bolo to počuť.   
Ako dohovoril, zopár mužov sa k nám priblížilo.  
Poznám ich do jedného.  
Musím sa zasmiať.

,,Ďakujem. Nie som tu však pre to, aby som sa vrátila k jeho odkazu. Pozri sa vôkol seba,“ otočila som sa k novému vládcovi mesta, ,,vidíš ho? Bojovník. Žoldnier. Hora. Obrovský chlap. Pre svojích ľudí boh. Myslíš si, že mesto by riadil, dostal do rúk niekto slabý? Nevhodný? Toto je správny človek. Vždy ste chceli svoje práva, choďte a buďte jeho. Prišla som sem len kvôli spravodlivosti a kvôli nemu.“ Teraz som sa otočila na Jonathana. Zase začal registrovať. Usmiala som sa naňho. 

John chápe. Pochopili aj ostatní. Objal ma.   
,,Navždy tvoji.“  
,,Pozdrav Mel.“  
Pustil ma, usmiali sme sa.  
Poznáme sa. Dôverujeme si.  
On bol jeho pravá ruka. Inak konať nemôže.  
Vrátil sa na pôvodné miesto, jeho muži ho nasledovali.

Jonathan už bol dole. Bane zostáva na pôvodnom mieste a len hľadí a hľadí.   
,,Súkromnejšie miesto?“  
Vošli sme do tých istých dverí.  
Môj spoločník zostal pred dverami. Oporný stĺp opustil svoje miesto.  
,,Len chvíľku, pán Bane.“ A zavrela som mu dvere pred nosom.


	8. Chapter 8

X  
Stojíme oproti sebe.  
,,Jonathan, kde začať?“  
Pýta sa ma. Nespúšťa ma z očí. 

,,Netuším. Ako sa cítiš?“  
Od dverí prešla k oknu. Otočila sa mi chrbtom.

,,Dostala som svoju finálnu dvadsať päťku. Pomstila som svoju ukradnutú česť.“  
,,Si šťastná?“  
,,Mala by som byť. Dlho ale neviem, čo to znamená. Jediné, čo pociťujem je prázdnota.  
Nič.“  
,,Ani pocit uspokojenia? Toho muža si rozpárala.“  
,,Nie. Nevyžívam sa v tom. Vyčistila som len spoločnosť.“  
,,Vyčistila?“

Otočila sa naspäť. Opiera sa chrbtom o parapetnú dosku.  
,,Počul si, čo mi hovoril? Myslíš si, že som bola jediná, ktorú skoro zadusil? Znásilnili ma. Nemôžem, nechcem aby sa to stalo niekomu inému.“

Chápem ju.  
,,Čo znamenajú tie výpadky?“

,,Som rada, že sa pýtaš. Ako ma udržiavali pod vplyvom, niečo sa pokazilo. Zjavne moja nervová sústava. Bez varovania môžem hocikedy dostať záchvat, čo včera. Je to nepríjemný pocit. Na druhej strane som rada, že ho mám.“  
Zdvíham obočie.  
Zasmeje sa. 

,,Vtedy sa necítim byť prázdna. Cítim to znovu. Tú bolesť. Vďaka tomu, viem, že ešte nie som tak úplne mŕtva.“  
,,Je mi to ľúto.“   
Z tváre jej úsmev zmizne. Zvážnie.

,,Nemáš prečo. Ty si ma nepredal. Bol si môj svetlý bod. Tešila som sa na sedenia. Bol si človek, ktorému som naozaj dôverovala.“  
Vie, ako má ma potešiť. Lebo vždy bude moje dievčatko. Nezáleží na tom, že už dávno nemá štrnásť. Alebo zabije muža pred mojimi očami. Môj anjel.

Opretá o parapet vyzerá tak krehko. Akoby jeden chybný dotyk mohol rozbiť celú tú nevinnosť. Chcem opäť cítiť známu vôňu.  
Idem za ňou. 

Keď bola malá, utekala do môjho náručia. Cez celú záhradu. Zaborila hlávku, ktorá siala do polovice hrudníka.   
Teraz opierala hlavu o môj krk. Nos zaplavuje jej vôňa. Cítim sa byť po dlhej, krutej dobe znovu naplnený.

,,Prečo si ma objal, včera?“  
Nepúšťam ju. Cítim ako jej pokojne bije srdce. 

,,Neveril som, že si to ty. Bál som sa, že som sa naozaj zbláznil. Aj po čase stále voniaš rovnako.“  
Vydýchla. 

,,Vieš, že každá charakteristická vôňa niečo znamená. Napríklad...“  
Preruším ju.  
,,To som ťa učil ja. Ty voniaš inak. Krásne. Čisto.“  
,,Jonathan. Už dlho nie som čistá.“

Snaží sa oslobodiť. Ešte nie. Chvíľku. Zaslúžim si to, potrebujem to.  
,,Rozprávaš to šialencovi. Pre mňa si. Kto je tvoj doktor?“  
Povoľuje. 

Minúta. Dve.  
,,Bane bude netrpezlivý. Chcem už mať pokoj. Nebaví ma dívať sa za chrbát, či ma nesledujú jeho muži.“  
,,Rozumiem.“  
Pustil som ju.

,,Sedenia teda platia? Môžeme sa rozprávať o toľkých veciach.“  
Pritakávam. ,,To áno. Prekvapuje ma tvoja prezývka. Mal som pocit, že ťa Batman zachránil.“  
,,To ti vysvetlím. Rovnakú otázku má pre mňa pripravenú on.“  
Prešla k dverám a otvorila ich. 

 

X  
Tá chvíľka sa pretiahla na polhodinu. K dverám som sa nepriblížil. Stál tam on. Sledoval ma. Tentoraz som mal šancu poriadne si ho pozrieť. Oblečenie zo včerajška zmenil. Čierny oblek, biela košeľa, červená kravata.   
Čierny kabát. Holá hlava, nahladko oholená tvár. Vysoký a dobre stavaný.   
Vyzerá, že s ním by to bolo zložitejšie.

Obaja sme boli ticho. Ľudia okolo nás sa rozprávali. Dnes to tu bolo ešte plnšie, ako zvyčajne.  
Rozoberali medzi sebou zhorené, už upratané telo na schodoch. Jej návrat.  
Procesy. Hádali sa o zbraniach. Moji najvernejší vonku hliadkovali. Zopár ich zostalo tu. Bardas bol blízko. Stál pri veľkom okne a pozoroval ako pomaly končí deň. 

Konečne sa otvorili dvere.   
,,Pán Bane.“

Vstúpil som, pripojila sa ku mne moja pravá ruka. Dvere zatvoril on.  
Zostal tam aj stáť.  
,,Pýtajte sa.“


	9. Chapter 9

X  
Crane si sadol na gauč. Ja som sa vrátila k oknu. Jeho muž sa postavil vedľa Jonathana. Bane obsadil stoličku. Lepšie som sa oprela a čakala som.

,,Vieš kto je Batman?“  
Úsmev.  
,,Samozrejme. Tá istá osoba, s ktorou som na fotke v novinách. Je to aj osoba, ktorej ste zlomili chrbát. Pravdepodobne aj nádej, alebo niečo v tom zmysle.“  
Lakte si oprel o kolená, pohľad stále na mne.  
,,Kto ťa zachránil pred ôsmymi rokmi? Batman?“  
Povzdych.

,,Som známa pod prezývkou ako Jokerovo dievča. Nie každého obyvateľa Gothamu musí nutne zachrániť Bruce.“  
Prikývol.  
,,Nebol Joker ten, čo tu rozsieval chaos?“  
,,To nevylučuje tú časť, že ma zachránil. Chaos nemusel páchať nonstop.“  
,,Skutočný dôvod príchodu.“  
,,Pán Bane, ako som spomínala pred chvíľou vonku, nehodlám pokračovať v jeho odkaze.“  
,,Ľudia ťa podporia.“  
Výčitka?

,,Mám pocit, že som vám vonku zložila kompliment. Môžem povedať, že som svojich ľudí poslala za vami. Bez skrytého zámeru. Mohli ste si včera všimnúť, že mám podlomené zdravie.“  
,,Dnes si to demonštrovala veľmi jasne.“  
Bingo.  
,,Väčšina dievčat, ktoré zažili útok sa naučí brániť. On bol ozbrojený a nebol sám. Niečo ste museli počuť, čo mi rozprával, keď ma škrtil.“  
,,Crane vravel, že si bola ako dieťa proti násiliu.“  
Pousmejem sa.

,,Ako dieťa som verila, že existujú jednorožce. Určité okolnosti človeka zmenia.“  
Na stoličke sa vyrovnal.  
,,Spravodlivosť bola vykonaná. Tvoj spoločník sa o to postaral.“  
Súhlasne kývnem.   
,,Nevyzerá ako osoba, ktorá by pracovala pre Jokera.“  
Úsmev. 

,,To ani nie je. On ho poveril, aby ma dostal preč z Gothamu. Mal to byť môj spoločník na dobu určitú. Všetci vieme, že niekto to neprežil.“  
,,Nie je to ani typický vychovávateľ.“  
,,Nie, nie som.“  
Ozval sa od dverí. Na jeho vážnej tvári sa mihol úsmev.

Jonathan chce ale počuť celistvejšiu odpoveď.  
,,Koľko dievčat poznáš, čo pobehujú po svete s chlapmi v obleku a s tetovaním na temene. A koľkí ľudia si najmú niekoho takého na dohliadanie? Som vycvičený na to, aby sa jej nič nestalo.“  
,,Môžem s čistým svedomím povedať, že je žoldnier. Ako vy, pán Bane.“  
Svoj pohľad namieril na môjho ochrancu. Potom zase naspäť.  
,,Ešte nejaké otázky?“  
,,Ako spozná bývalá pacientka Arkhamu miliardára?“  
Otáčam sa chrbtom. Slnko už zapadá. Krásna tmavoružová farba zdobí oblohu.

,,V Arkhame som sa, samozrejme, nenarodila. Od piatich rokoch som žila v sirotinci, ktorý zhodou financoval náš spoločný známy.   
Navštevoval nás. Staral sa o nás. Mne zaplatil liečenie.  
Pretože mal svoju tajnú zábavku a v tom čase som to nejako ťahala s jeho úhlavným nepriateľom, spojil si dva a dva. Síce som v tom bola nevinne, ale bola som.   
Joker ma poslal preč, dva dni pred jeho pádom. Je nutné spomenúť, že bol preslávený, že rád zapaľoval veci. Peniaze napríklad. Nebol až taký prvoplánový. Zrýchlená verzia. Spoločný obchod s Brucom. Starí známi. Tadadá. Celé. Spokojnosť je na vašej strane?“  
Neotočila som sa.

,,Ako si žila?  
Znovu sa ozval z gauča.  
,,Skoro ako bežný človek. Nová identita. Výhoda všetkého, strach o peniaze som nemala. Nemám.“  
,,Ani po páde burzy?“  
,,Nemám uložený kapitál práve tu.“  
,,Prečo si čakala tak dlho?“  
Otáčam sa.

,,Som preslávená svojím časovaním.“  
Pobavene sa zatvárim.   
Stačí vidieť jeho výraz.  
,,Doktor Crane. Môj dokonalý svet ma začal nudiť. Vlastním svoj osobný raj. Som bohatá. Som ideálna partia pre každého. Lebo som podľa nich pekná. Teda inými slovami, som mladá. Vyzerám zraniteľne. Ako som spomínala, cítim sa prázdna. Kto ma napadol? Ty. Nie si šťastný, že sa vrátil tvoj obľúbený pacient?“  
Umlčala som ho. 

,,Som unavená. Dúfam, že stačí. Môžeme?“  
Kontrolný pohľad k môjmu spoločníkovi.   
Otvoril dvere.   
,,Kedy najbližšie?“  
,,Skoro. Neplánuješ si nájsť iné miesto, či áno?“  
Zavrieť dvere bolo zbytočné.

 

X  
Jej poznámka je síce pravdivá, ale slovíčko skoro sa mi nepáči. Preferujem mať presné časové údaje. Profesionálna deformácia.   
On a jeho poskok sa nehýbali. Cítim, že som tu nadbytočný. Odchádzam, už je čo písať.  
Pri dverách ma Bane stopol. ,,Zavri za sebou.“

Viac mi nebolo nutné dodať. Nutná bojová porada.  
Nemyslel som si, že ona skončí s ním. Jeho to dráždi, vidí, že absolútnu autoritu nemá. Ani u väzňov. Niet sa čo čudovať. Buď boli s Jokerom alebo proti nemu.   
Keby chce, zloží ho. Pravdepodobne.


	10. Chapter 10

X  
,,Ako bude tvoj brilantný plán ďalej pokračovať?“  
Okupuje svoje obľúbené kreslo. Ja sa venujem oblohe. Z iného uhľa, nikdy ma neomrzí.  
,,Sedenia a sedenia. Rada si užijem istý čas bez omdlievania. Bude to také nezvyčajné. Príjemné.“  
,,Tvoj známy vôbec nebol potichu. Nemohol ťa odchytiť neskôr?“  
Toto ťaží moju vernú dušu.

,,Nebol naučený jednať v rukavičkách. Nie je. Zažil obdobie šialenstva. Následne si odsedel.“  
Aj bez toho aby som sa otočila, viem si predstaviť ako sa zatváril.   
,,Bane mu určite za pokus o prebehnutie pod nosom potrasie rukou a objíme ako rodného brata.“  
Kašlať na oblohu, jeho výhrady je nutné odohnať.

,,Nemyslím si, že Bane vo mne vidí hrozbu. Musí byť jasné, čo tu prežívam. Blaho to teda rozhodne nie je.“  
Rozhorčená odchádzam od okna, má miesto ešte vedľa seba.  
,,Ak si myslíš. Mám pocit, že ti nedôveruje. Ešte si užiješ spoločnosť tohto prebudenia Gothamu.“  
Nič na to nevravím. Pohodlne sa opieram o jeho plece. Hladká ma po vlasoch.

 

X  
Od onoho večera prešli tri dni a nič. Moje oči a uši ju nevideli. Ani jeho.  
Žoldnier tu je deň, čo deň. Takýmto štýlom tu začne prespávať.  
Ja pokračujem v práci. Kladivko, buch, smrť, exil. Buch a odsúdený odchádza.

Štvrtý deň prišiel a odišiel.  
Piaty deň som začal uvažovať, ako často sa budú sedenia konať. V ústave sme ich mali dennodenne, tu, zhruba, asi raz týždenne. Ak sa ukáže. 

Desať ľudí odsúdených. Zložky rôzne porozťahované po stole. Jej je otvorená. Počas nudných a ešte nudnejších častí pojednávaní ju znova čítam a dopisujem.   
Deň sa chýli ku koncu.

Ľudí jej návratom na súde pribudlo. No po druhom dni jej neprítomnosti aj odbudlo.  
Zostáva mi posledná polhodinu. Aj tí najvernejší už odchádzajú.  
Začínam sa cítim opustený, spoločnosť len on a jeho prívrženci.

Klop-klopy-klop. Povedomé klop-klopy-klop.   
Dvere sa otvárajú. S úsmevom na perách s doprovodom kamennej tváre.   
,,Koľká to radosť vidieť známu tvár.“  
Obzrie sa okolo seba. ,,Známe tváre. Pán Bane.“  
Venuje mu úsmev.

,,Doktor Crane, máš čas?“  
Pýtať sa ma je zbytočné.  
,,Diár mi zíva prázdnotou.“

Spokojnosť ju neopúšťa, mieri k tým istým dverám. On ju nasleduje, nevstupuje, len sa postaví vedľa dverí a čaká. Bane javí určité známky života, ale stĺp ho podľa všetkého fascinuje omnoho viac ako moja pacientka. Bez zábran vstupujem do vnútra, dvere sa za mnou zatvárajú.

 

X  
Vstúpili. Úsmev a on. Privítala a bez okolkov rovnaká miestnosť.  
Počkám.

On stráži opäť dvere.  
Z miestnosti je počuť smiech.   
O hodinu vychádzajú.  
Obaja šťastní. Crane vyzerá inak.  
Lepšie.

,,Zastavím sa za dva dni. Dovidenia.“  
Už sa blíži ku mne.  
,,Môžeme sa ešte my dvaja porozprávať?“  
Zastala hneď ako som sa ozval.  
,,Isteže. Tu?“  
Crane ma predbehol.

,,Mám lepší nápad. Kancelária je malá. Toto nie je pohodlné. Je tu zasadačka, navyše, úžasné vína sa mi dostali do rúk.“  
Obaja sa pozerali na mňa.  
,,Prečo nie.“

Viedol nás. Spokojný sám so sebou. Držal ju a niečo jej opisoval.  
Za nimi ticho kráčal on. Ja a Bardas túto procesiu uzatvárame.  
Miestnosť je pekná. Nedotknutá útokmi. Oválny stôl, tapisérie po stenách. Obrazy. Sochy. Pri zadnej stene dlhý stôl na jedlo a vedľa neho chladnička.   
Ide k nej, zoberie z nej fľašu vína. Pozrie na nás. Súčasne on a ja krútime hlavou.  
Tri poháre sa plnia červenou tekutinou.  
Sedíme oproti sebe.  
Čaká. S pohárom v ruke a s úsmevom na perách.


	11. Chapter 11

X  
Víno je dobré.   
Jonathan si ho vychutnáva sediac vedľa mňa.  
Bane oproti mne, nespúšťa zo mňa oči.

,,No tak, čo máte na srdci? Nie, že by mi nevyhovovala táto pôvabná spoločnosť, ale predsa som chcela dnes večer robiť niečo iné.“  
Je počuť len jeho dych cez masku.   
Fascinujúci zvuk.  
Ešte zaujímavejší je, keď rozpráva. 

,,Stále nevidím dôvod prečo veriť niekomu, koho vytvoril Joker. Malá, tvoj príchod sem len kvôli Cranovi a pomste, ktorá sa mohla vykonať hocikedy, je nezmyselný.“  
Výraz si zachovávam, pohár, nedopitý, ukladám na stôl pred seba.  
,,On ma vytvoril? Naozaj si to myslíte, pán Bane? Žeby som mala v rukáve ešte niečo viac ako rozpárať brucho na verejnosti? Och, ste veľmi zábavný. Vy, kto sa hrá na záchrancu tohto čoskoro vyhľadeného mesta.“  
,,Čoskoro vyhľadeného mesta?“  
Smejem sa.

,,Koľko pretvárky. Nehrajte sa na hlúpeho. Naozaj si myslíte, že vám veria všetci? Toto mesto o pár týždňov vyletí do vzduchu. Máte zaujímavý plán. Dať nádej, ktorá neexistuje.“  
Pozerá na mňa. Nielen on, aj jeho pravá ruka a doktor.  
,,Môžem sa teraz ja na niečo spýtať? Vŕta mi to v hlave. Čo očakávate, že dosiahnete? Naozaj, zdôverte sa mi. Priťahujú ma plány, v ktorých nevidím logiku.“

Zakončila som to žmurknutím.   
Odozva. Hlasný výdych. Je rozzúrený.  
,,Logika? Tu ide o niečo hlbšie. Toto mesto je prehnité. Bude to ukážkový príklad. Vyčistenie. Memento do budúcnosti, že ľudia si majú ctiť zásady.“

,,Liga tieňov robí podľa všetkého ukážkové vymytie mozgu. Nevidíte to? Ukážkový príklad? Samozrejme, vy to viete najlepšie. Ten prevrat v Afrike? Kto dostal do rúk všetky finančné prostriedky. Oslobodenie ľudu spod útlaku? Ste platená sila, ktorá uľahčuje šírenie toho vášho hnitia! Z trosiek a popola Gothamu si táto krajina odnesie len niečo. Na vašu škodu nič tak vznešené ako poučenie. To nie. Jeden štátny sviatok. Vy ako najväčší terorista. Z mŕtvych ľudí, zväčša nevinných sa stane len štatistika. Poučenie? Žiadne nevidím.“

Obaja sú rozzúrení. Z jeho očí šľahajú plamene.  
,,Malá, prekračuješ hranice. Čo môžeš vedieť o svete?“  
Zase ma rozosmial. 

,,Čo by som ja, malá, tak mohla vedieť o svete. Blázon, ktorý ma na to papiere. Dievča z detského domova netušiac, ako sa tam dostalo. Prvých päť rokov života v pamäti nemá.   
V ústave, predané. Znásilnili vás niekedy?“  
Pokrútil hlavou.

,,Takže neviete aké to je. Keď vás dvadsaťpäť mužov znásilní. Opakovanie. Znovu a znovu. Celý mesiac v opare bolesti. Bola som vďaka drogám duchom neprítomná. Skoro. Pretože oni sa postarali, aby som to cítila.“

 

X  
Po tej otázke vstala. Rukami zvierala okraj stola. Nehovorila nahlas, prešla do tichého rozprávania, skoro šepkala.   
,,Ako?“  
Musel som sa spýtať.  
Neotočila sa ku mne. Pohľad stále na ňom.

,,Boli vynaliezaví. Vďaka tomu, že som to vnímala celé cez hmlu, by som nevedela koľko to celé trvalo. Za každý deň jeden zárez. Do živého. Dvadsaťdeväť ich krášli moje brucho, pás.“  
Ruky sa jej triasli.   
V miestnosti bolo počuť trieštivý zvuk.   
Ruky neopustili miesto.

,,Nakoniec ma z toho dostal šialenec. Ktorý ma vychovával desať mesiacov a ku koncu jeho vlády nad chaosom mi zaobstaral nájomného zabijaka. V skutku, čo len ja môžem vedieť o svete.“  
Prestala zvierať stôl. Vidím ako na zem spadli úlomky zo stola. Jej dlane, prsty boli od krvi.  
Nedbajúc na to zobrala svoj pohár do rúk.   
Dopila ho a položila. S krvou.  
Kvapkala jej z rúk.

,,Ďakujem za príjemný večer pán Bane. Dobrú noc.“  
Otočila sa a išla rovno k dverám.   
Jej tieň bol vedľa nej.  
Bane vyzeral akoby dostal facku. Bardas nemal svoj úškrn.   
Ja sa pozerám na zničený okraj stola a na pohár s jej odtlačkom. Kvapka krvi provokačne stiekla dole.

 

X  
Už rozumiem Cranovi. Je plná prekvapení.   
Pripomenula mi ten deň v diere.  
To bola predsa len dospelá žena.

Nie malé dievča.  
Odišla a nechala mi toľko nezodpovedaného. Potrebujem na tie otázky odpoveď.  
,,Bardas, nech ju muži nestratia.“  
Postavil som sa. Na dnes mi stačilo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre äsklinga.

X  
Dal mi tabletku. Vyčistil mi rany. Obviazal mi ich.   
,,Lepšie?“

Vydala som zo seba nejaký pazvuk. Mal značiť áno.  
,,Beriem to ako áno. Mám ti spraviť čaj?“  
Ďalší pazvuk, tento krát značil nie.   
Prikývol.   
Prešiel k prehrávaču a pustil ho.   
Sadol si naspäť ku mne. Ticho sme počúvali.

Ďalší deň som strávila ako tie predošlé. V jeho spoločnosti. S knihami. Nenápadným prejdením mesta.  
Ten nasledujúci rovnako.  
Nemám sa prečo báť. 

Tretí deň pri návrate domov som v obývačke zbadala zjavenie.  
,,Toľko radosti.“  
Stál vedľa okna aj s ním.  
,,Oplácanie mojich zdvorilostných návštev na súde?“  
,,Niekoľko otázok.“  
,,Takže na dlhšie. Môžem sa spýtať ako sa volá spoločník? Pravdepodobne by mohol aj niečo vypiť.“  
Spomenutý sa pozrie na svojho šéfa. Ten nič nenamieta.

,,Bardas.“  
,,Kávu, čaj, pohár vody, Bardas?“  
Mlčí.  
,,Nehanbi sa. Sama čaj piť nebudem. 

Nechávam ich v obývačke s mojím najdrahším. Idem do kuchyne, pripravujem šálky, kým voda začína pomaly vrieť.  
Ticho v dome narušujem len ja. Vedľa nič nesvedčí o ich prítomnosti.  
S táckou so šálkami sa vraciam späť.  
Prišelci sa nepremiestnili, on zase sedí na svojom obľúbenom mieste.

,,Už som plne k dispozícii.“   
Na stôl som položila tácku s dvoma šálkami čaju.   
Sadla som si a čakala. 

,,Bardas, ten čaj nie je otrávený. Naozaj.“  
Usmiala som sa na zarasteného žoldniera.   
Ten prikývol, prešiel od Banea k stolu a zobral si šálku.

,,Cíť sa ako doma. Sadni si.“  
Povzbudzujem ho s úsmevom.  
,,Aké sú tie otázky?“  
Pohľad mám zapichnutý do jeho očí. Svetlo z pouličných lámp ho robí ešte mohutnejším ako v skutočnosti je.  
,,Nie je to ani otázka, skôr ubezpečenie...“  
Chápem. Je to už otravné.

,,Že nehodlám prevziať opraty tyranie, teda moci do vlastných rúk. Správne?“  
Ešte skôr ako odpovedal som sa postavila.   
Bardas sediac so šálkou v ruke nás sleduje veľmi pozorne. Môj priateľ sa zase začítal do časopisu.   
,,Áno. Dostanem nejakú záruku?“

Dostala som sa k nemu na pol metra. S povzdychom som sa otočila k oknu, jemu chrbtom.   
Ticho.   
Vždy ide o správne načasovanie. Nikdy nie rýchlo, neuvážene.  
Teraz je ten správny čas.  
Vyletela mi ruka.  
Nečakal to.  
Praskot.  
A pád na zem.

 

X  
Bardas nemal šancu k akcii. Jej spoločník ho chytil, s časopisom v ruke a vážnym výrazom.  
Mňa zaskočila tá rýchlosť.  
Náhla bolesť a pád rovno k zemi.  
Kľačí pri mne. Bez úsmevu, naklonená blízko pri mojej tvári.   
Hľadí na mňa so súcitom. 

,,Bane, už som ti to povedala niekoľkokrát, nehodlám zachrániť Gotham,“ prstami mi dáva hadičky na miesto, stále ale hľadí do očí ,, dúfam, že to už nemusím opakovať.“ Na miesto dala aj poslednú hadičku.  
Cítim ako mi z oka vybehla slza.

Zotrela ju prstom.  
,,Nepopieram, že toto nebolo nevyhnutné. Je tu istá dávka trestu za pripomenutie mojej najmenej obľúbenej časti z minulosti. Teraz sme si ale rovní, nie?“

Usmieva sa. Podáva mi ruku a jej spoločník púšťa Bardasa.  
Ruku som prijal, pomohla mi vstať. Stále s úsmevom.  
Vyzerá pritom tak bezbranne.  
Správa sa skoro ako ona.   
Lenže táto je pre mňa neznáma. 

 

X  
Polovica dňa prebehla ako iné. Bez prítomnosti mobilného podopierajúceho stĺpa. Bez nej a jej tieňa. Ľudí ubúdalo.   
Zase ten istý nudný stereotyp.   
Čo ma ale vytrhlo z letargie bol smiech, klopkanie a možno vsugerovaný kovový zvuk.   
Táto kombinácia je najmenej možná, hlavne po pohárovom výstupe.  
Podľa všetkého ani nie.

Dvere sa otvorili, prvá bola ona, typický úsmev. Za ňou on a on, ako jednovaječné dvojičky. Jeho bradatý pracovník vošiel posledný. Aj s úsmevom.   
Vyzerali ako jedna šťastná rodinka.   
Štvorka nezastavuje, šinie si to priamo ku mne.   
Odsúdený predo mnou ale nevyzerá, že reaguje.

,,Smrť exilom.“   
Efektívna bodka, zaklopanie kladivkom.  
A dobre sa usadiť, popraviť okuliare a čakať kedy sa prebudím.

,,Jonathan, môžeš?“  
Prečo by som nemohol? Na toto čakám odkedy je späť.  
Len pár sekúnd a som pri nej.  
Priamo ma vedie do kancelárie.  
Už len my dvaja.   
Zatváram dvere

,,Prepásol som niečo?“  
S otázkou si sadám do kresla, ona opäť okupuje miesto pri okne.  
Otočená tvárou ku mne a s pobaveným úsmevom.  
,,Predsa sa mu to len podarilo. Keby som vtedy neodišla rozladená, všimla by som si, že jeho priatelia sú dotieravejší a nezaviedla by som si ich až do kuchyne.“  
Mlčím, ona ma zasvätí.

,,Včera ma provokačne a keby nemal masku, tak určite s protivným úsmevom na tvári oblažil svojou prítomnosťou v mojej obývačke. V preklade,“ zbadala môj výraz ,,stál tam ako stĺp, v tme aj s Bardasom a čakal, prosím pekne, ešte uistenie, že ho nezosadím z trónu.“

Jej opisy ma zabávajú vždy.   
Nič nie je také osviežujúce v tejto paródii ako ona. Od mala. Fascinovala ma ako dieťa. Nebola typický pacient. Urozprávaná, krásne voňajúca a nevinná. Hlavne z nej sršala ta nádej.

,,Plná pobúrenia z nášho prebudenia?“  
Smeje sa. Pritakáva.  
,,Našťastie ale prijal moje ubezpečenie. Približne sa to tak javí.“  
Žmurkla na mňa. 

,,Niet pochýb, najmä po dnešnom nástupe.“  
Smiech a smiech.  
,,Och, nemal na výber, asi. Som rodený rečník, presvedčila som ho silou argumentov. Dosť o tom, kde sme to skončili minule?“


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre Majču a jej víťazný deň.

X  
Po tom incidente s maskou som sa rozhodol.   
Ovplyvnila niekoľko ľudí. Davy.

Bola pod ochranou Bruca, následne Craina. Zachránil ju Joker a teraz sa o ňu stará žoldnier. Dlhé roky prešli a stále by našla lojálnych, ktorí za ňou stoja. 

Je zaujímavá a ešte stále zostáva dosť času.   
Živiť sa nádejou mesta začína byť únavné.  
Rozumiem, prečo je druhým dychom pre doktora.  
Môže byť aj mojím.

Postavil som sa. Bardas sedel nepohnuto vedľa jej spoločníka, šálka stále v ruke a oči mu behali od nej ku mne.  
Stále držím jej ruku. Ona úsmev na perách.  
,,Ak je to možné, dúfam, že sme u konca tejto zvláštnej chvíle.“  
Vytiahla si ruku a prešla k stolu.

,,Pohostinstvo platí aj pre teba.“  
Kývla mi na voľné miesto pri stále zaskočenom žoldnierovi.  
,,Ten čaj nie je dobrý, keď vychladne.“  
Pripomienku mu venuje s úsmevom a odpila zo šálky.

,,Podľa všetkého sme už ukončili sériu otázok, ešte niečo máš na srdci?“  
Mám. Len teraz sa neviem opýtať.  
Zvláštny stav, nestáva sa to často.  
Teda až na jednu.

,,To s tou maskou?“  
Zase ten úškrn.   
,,Ako som mohla vedieť, že je to tvoja slabina?“  
Prikyvujem. Prehĺbila úsmev. Samoľúby.   
,,Boli len dve možnosti. Prvá, že len maškaráda, istá dávka anonymity. Druhá, že je to naozaj nutné na bežné fungovanie. Ak by bola pravda prvá možnosť, istá šanca by bola, že by nastali malé komplikácie. Očividne som mala správny odhad.“  
Sadol som si k Bardasovi. Ten už začal odpíjať.  
,,Je dobrý?“

Opäť presunula pozornosť na moju pravú ruku.  
,,Áno. Niečo mi tá chuť pripomína. Z čoho je?“  
Po tvári sa jej rozlial nádherný úsmev. Akoby práve dostala darčeky na Vianoce.  
Čo ho podľa výrazu prekvapilo. Začal sa usmievať úplne rovnako.   
Šťastne.

,,Je africký. Zmes rôznych bylín. Som rada, že ti chutí.“  
Rozžiaril sa ako slniečko.  
Po dopití čaju zostalo ticho.

Kým sa nepostavila a nepustila hudbu.  
Čo som bral ako symbol odchodu.  
Postavil som sa, Bardas spravil to isté.

,,Ďakujem za čaj. Dovidenia.“  
Prešla za svojho spoločníka, zložila ruky po oboch stranách jeho ramien, úsmev nemizne.  
,,Som vďačný za odpovede. Za ubezpečenie.“  
Kývla hlavou.

Bardas kráčal vedľa mňa, stále v tranze.  
,,Je pôvabná.“  
Čo mi daroval ako rozlúčku pred odchodom do vlastnej izby.  
Súhlasím. Naozaj je.

 

X  
Dni v Gothame plynú inak, ako som bola naučená.  
Ľudia na uliciach majú strach.  
Rôzne skupinky ozbrojených ľudí sa pohybujú po okolí.  
Nastáva veľký úpadok tohto silného mesta.

Mňa sa to netýka.  
Moje dni sa vedú v pokojnom duchu.  
Sedenia. Tréning. Spoločnosť žoldniera a jeho spoločníka.  
A môjho.

Lenivý opar, žijem opäť chránená v bubline.  
Záchvat som nemala mesiac aj štyri dni.  
Baneovi som oplatila zdvorilostnú návštevu.  
Nečakal, že sa dokáže niekto dostať cez jeho ozbrojenú jednotku.

Dostal sa.  
Nielen jedenkrát.   
Nemá tušenie koľkokrát som už bola uňho.   
Bolo to vtipné, len ten výraz.

Zaujímavé je, ako sa s ním dá porozprávať.  
Je inteligentný, má prehľad.  
Uznávam, nečakala som niečo také.

Okrem iného si rozumie s mojím milovaným priateľom.   
Kým mám sedenia v budove, oni dvaja, traja aj s Bardasom stoja bokom, pri oknách. Rozoberajú techniky. Zbrane. Výcvik.  
Mám viac voľnosti.

Túlanie sa po rôznych uličkách.  
John a stará partia sú ostražití.  
Vždy vidím jedného blízko. Ako by stačilo len zdvihnúť ruku...  
Dnes večer som mala prácu.

V hale hotela, kde sú ubytovaní všetci aj na čele s Prebudením som pozdravila mužov na hliadke.  
Z výťahu práve vystúpil Bardas.  
Usmieva sa na mňa.   
,,Mám ti pomôcť?“  
Plné ruky kníh, taška mi skoro padá z pleca.

,,Ak budeš tak milý. Sú hore všetci?“  
Berie mi z náruče knihy, medzitým otváral dvere výťahu.  
,,Sú. Čakajú na teba. Načo ti je toľko kníh?“  
,,Je v nich ukrytá pravda a moc. Rada sa v nich hrabem a učím sa niečo nové.“  
Ešte lepšie si ich popraví a venuje mi úplnú pozornosť.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebe.  
> lebo môžem. :)

X  
Zvuk výťahu sprevádza smiech.  
Dvere sa otvorili, obom tváre žiaria šťastím.  
Ona sa opiera o bok výťahu, Bardas v rukách zviera horu kníh.  
Ide prvá, popraví si tašku, ktorá sa jej zošmykla z pleca.  
On za ňou.

Jej spoločník stále sediaci oproti mne sa narovná a pozorne ju sleduje.  
Išla ho pozdraviť. Ako obvykle, zastala za ním, sklonila sa, ruky jej zišli do polovice jeho hrudníka a pobozkala ho na temene. Na mieste, kde má tetovanie.

,,Kde si bola tak dlho? Sedenie sa skončilo pred troma hodinami.“  
Prehovoril na ňu ale Crane.  
Mňa prebehla rýchlym pohľadom, oči sa jej zastavili na stojacej postave doktora.  
Ten už neokupoval miesto pri okne, tak obľúbenom ňou, bol bližšie ale stále akoby v tieni.  
Nemal obvyklú masku spokojnosti, ktorá sa mu na tvári vždy vyskytla, keď bola v jeho blízkosti.  
Bol vážny, ustarostený.

,,Bardas, polož tie knihy vedľa môjho drahého priateľa. Ďakujem,“ venovala mu úsmev z nekonečnej série tých pôvabných, nie tých z kategórie – pre doktora ,, ak by som ťa mohla poprosiť ešte o niečo, tak misku mlieka. Ešte moment, Jonathan, hneď sa všetko dozvieš.“  
Prešla až ku mne. Svoju tašku opatrne položila na stôl pred seba, kým Bardas prešiel ku chladničke.  
My traja čakáme.

,,Aby som uľahčila tvojej zvedavej duši, po každom sedení sa rada prejdem po meste. Malý okruh, dá sa to nazvať. Nuž a dostala som skvelý nápad, keď som prechádzala okolo našej milovanej knižnice. Bola tmavá, opustená. Vieš, čo je zaujímavé? Keď som sa dostala dovnútra, bola nedotknutá. Skoro ako nová. Lebo kto si nájde čas čítať, nie? Pritom v knihách je ukrytá najväčšia sila. Poznanie. Ľudia sú takí hlúpi. Kým na niečo neudelíš zákaz, prechádzajú okolo toho ako slepí. Kochala som sa tým božským pokojom, prešla som si uličkami. Len ja, tisíce kníh a tony prachu. Boli sme tam nerušení. Cítila som sa ako dieťa v cukrárni. Čistý raj. A mohla som si nerušene zobrať, čo som len chcela. Spokojná som si to s týmto cenným nákladom chcela namieriť sem. Žiaľ, niečo mi do toho vbehlo. Neznášam ten zvuk. Musela som ísť chvíľku za ním. Vidieť, čo robili. Bolo mi jasné, že som pokračovala v záchrannej misii. Odložila knihy na bezpečné miesto a tých tyranov musela poučiť, čo sa patrí a čo nie.“

Už pri nej stojí aj posledný, bradatý. V ruke drží misku s mliekom. Pozrie sa naňho, zoberie misku a položí ju pred tašku.  
Z tašky je počuť zvláštne zvuky.  
Tiché pobavené zasmiatie ho prehluší.  
,,Prežil to len tento malý priateľ,“ konečne otvorila tašku a vybrala opatrne niečo malé, čo sa strašne hmýri ,, zatiaľ čo zbytok už horel.“ Dokončila to s opovrhnutím. 

Tvor v jej rukách vyzeral zničene. Držala ho opatrne jednou rukou, zatiaľ čo druhá jej zmizla znovu v taške. Vytiahla z nej dokrvavenú vreckovku. Bolo počuť len mňaukanie. Prešla od stolíka ku kozubu, kde vhodila zničený kus látky.  
,,Nuž, tak som sa nimi inšpirovala. Najprv som bezpečne môjho nového kamaráta uložila do tašky a potom som bola celá ich. Bolo by to celkom dojímavé predstavenie, ako prosili, najmä ten, čo mi zostal ako posledný. Lenže neznášam ak niekto týra niečo tak bezbranné. Navyše my zničili svojou krvou moje šaty.“ Rozhorčene pokračovala ďalej, teraz už bolo mača zabalené do čistej utierky, ktorú zobrala z kuchyne. 

Vrátila sa na pôvodné miesto, ku gauču. Na vysvetlenie jej poslednej poznámky si voľnou rukou rozopla kabát. Pod ním bolo vidieť postriekané čipkované krémové šaty.  
Vyzliekla si opatrne kabát a prisadla si ku mne.

,,Nuž spokojný s odôvodnením mojej poburujúco dlhej neprítomnosti?“  
Nepozerá sa už ani na jedného z nás, misku prisunula bližšie ku kraju stola a položila tam opatrne zabaleného tvora.  
Z otvoru, ktorý mal na dýchanie opatrne vytiahol hlavu.  
,,Netušil som, že máš rada zvieratá.“  
To bolo všetko, čo Crane na to povedal.

Vyzerá, že ho nevníma. Pozornosť sústredí len na zviera, jedna jej ruka drží stráž nad ním a druhá je blízko misky.  
,,Má ich rada. Prvý polrok od odchodu z Gothamu sme strávili na farme. Boli sme, bola obklopená zvieratami. Od rána do večera sa o ne starala.“  
Po dlhej dobe prehovoril jej spoločník.

,,Zaslúžia si našu starostlivosť. Len oni. Sú také čisté. Nevinné.“  
Oči stále na mačati, ktoré už pije mlieko.  
,,Máš už meno pre nášho nového spoločníka?“  
Tentoraz zdvihla hlavu od stola a tvárou jej prebehol úsmev.“  
,,Samozrejme. Je mi cťou vám predstaviť Pána Labku.“

Netrvalo dlho a zviera dopilo.  
Zobrala si ho, zabalené, a položila si ho do náručia.  
Na gauči zaujala svoju obľúbenú polohu, vytočila sa do strany, nohy zložené vedľa seba.  
Gauč je dlhý, ja sám som veľmi veľký a zaberám dosť miesta, ona zase nepatrí k tým menším. Má dlhé nohy, dotýka sa ma kolenami. 

Vždy sa dotýka kolenami.  
Odkedy si sadla takto prvýkrát, uvažujem, či sa jej sedí takto pohodlne. Vždy automaticky chvíľu čakám, či sa nespýta na dovolenie vystrieť si nohy.  
Ona to tak robila. Bez opýtania.  
Len sa potom vždy premiestnila, že som jej prstami hladkal vlasy, keď mala hlavu položenú na mojich nohách.

 

X  
Je zaujímavé sledovať, ako sa medzi nimi začalo niečo budovať.  
Zo začiatku, bola k nemu zdvorilá. On očakával, že spraví povstanie proti nemu.  
Po to výstupe s rozštiepeným okrajom stola sa to ale rozbehlo opačným smerom.  
Od toho dňa, ako vstúpili spolu do mojej súdnej miestnosti si začali rozumieť.  
Začal mi kradnúť jej pozornosť.

A nebol jediný.  
Jeho pravá ruka bola tiež vždy nablízku.  
Začal som si ceniť tie chvíle, kedy bola celá len moja, bez toho žoldnierskeho tria.  
Ale hodina s ňou je málo.  
Potrebujem ju viac.

V ústave som ju mal každý deň na päť hodín.  
Po prvom týždni som mal na chvíľu pocit, naivne, že stratil záujem.  
Lebo už nebýval na súde každý deň.  
Kým som sa nedopočul od mojich očí a uší, že ju vidia chodiť do jeho príbytku.  
Bol som zúfalý. Nie nadlho, lebo som bol prijatý do toho privilegovaného kruhu.  
Organizovali večerné stretnutia.  
Striedavo u nej a uňho.

Diskutovalo sa. Pili sa čaje, víno. Vždy bolo veľa úsmevov, smiechu.  
Oživila to.  
Ako psychiater som si začal všímať tie náznaky. Najprv sedela vedľa svojho spoločníka, Bane oproti a Bardas vždy vedľa neho. Ja som bol striedavo vedľa nej, oproti nej.  
Raz ju zavolal na obchôdzku mestom.  
Nie posledný krát.

Často sa spolu prechádzali, stáli vedľa seba, rozprávali sa.  
Začal preberať jej návyk.  
Keď nesedí, stojí vedľa okna.  
Pridal sa.

Po neúplných dvoch týždňoch sedávali vedľa seba. Jej spoločník, oproti nej v kresle, ja už vedľa aj s jeho pravou rukou. Nezmestili sme sa k nim.  
On sedel rovno na jednom kraji, ona sa uložila s nohami zloženými vedľa seba. Tie jej kolená sa dotýkali jeho nôh.  
Jeho jednej nohy, zboku pravého stehna.  
Priznávam si, šaliem z toho, keď to vidím.

On na to nemá právo, byť tak blízko u nej.  
Ja som bol úplne prvý, kto ju spoznal.  
Jej spoločník nič nerobí.  
Prečo ju pred ním neochráni?  
Len sedí v tom kresle, myká si nohou do rytmu a pije čaj, číta, počúva alebo rozpráva.  
Bane i napriek maske má mimiku.

Všímam si ju v poslednej dobe.  
So svojím spoločníkom nechodí stále. Po sedeniach som s nimi prvý ja. Pripojí sa chvíľku po mne, po polhodine.  
Nastane čas ich malého rituálu. Pozdrav. Jeho oči na nej, kým nestojí za ním, ruky na jeho hrudi a bozk na temene. Nás pozdraví a venuje úsmev.  
Baneovi prebehne očami zvláštny záblesk. Počas každého ich pozdravu.  
Najzaujímavejšie sa stalo pred týždňom.

Bol čas večerného stretnutia, nemal som s ňou sedenie. Konalo sa to u nej.  
Hudbu bolo počuť už blízko obývačky. Dvere boli pootvorené.  
Prišli sme len o niečo skôr, Bane viedol. Pootvoril dvere a my sme ich zbadali.  
Jej spoločník nemykal do rytmu nohou. Oči mal zavreté.

Ležal so svojou hlavou v jej lone, ruky mal prepletené s jej rukou, ktorú mala položenú na jeho hrudi. Druhou držala knihu a čítala mu.  
,,Už je čas, drahý priateľ.“

Všimla si nás za pár sekúnd.  
Otvoril oči, pustil jej ruku.  
Ona ho ale nepustila. Zavrela knihu a venovala nám ďalší z tých jej úsmevov.

,,Ste tu skoro. Nevadí, kto si dá so mnou čaj?“  
Už ho nechala posadiť sa.  
Sadli sme si, keď odišla pripraviť čaj a všimol som si, že Bane je akoby duchom neprítomný.  
Prebral sa až keď priniesla čaj a prisadla si k nemu.

Je rád v jej spoločnosti. V jej blízkosti. Opantala ho ako mňa, jej spoločníka, Bardasa a väčšinu gothamských zločincov v jeho armáde.  
Dá sa povedať, že to niečo sa formuje do obsesie.  
Ako je tá moja.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre Valiku.  
> lebo chcem. (a sľúbila som) :)

X  
Pán Labka sa stal okamžite mojím miláčikom.  
Toho večera Bardas a môj drahý priateľ si konečne dali krátky zápas.  
Jonathan bol odvolaný na súd.  
Spoločnosť mi robil iba Bane.

Zranené zviera som prezrela lepšie, umyla som ho v kuchyne v dreze, asistoval mi blízkosťou.  
Usušila som ho uterákom a sediac blízko kozubu.   
Zložila som sa do svojej obľúbenej polohy, Labka mi zaspal v náručí.  
,,Nikdy by som nepovedal, že budeš zastávať nevinné duše.“  
Sedel pri mne, teraz bližšie pri mojom chrbte.

,,Nie je nevinná duša ako duša. Popravde na ľuďoch mi nezáleží. Ak nerátam môjho drahého spoločníka. Jediní, čo si zaslúžia našu ochranu sú zvieratá. Tie nikdy neubližujú, kým sa nebránia. Ale toto som už spomínala.“  
Cítim ako dýcha, blízko pri mojom uchu.  
,,Áno, ale neočakával som, že si ťa tak obľúbi.“  
Musím sa zasmiať.

,,Pán bol značne úplatný. Po mlieku sa stal povoľný.“  
Kovový zvuk evokujúci smiech.  
,,Bane, oddnes bude u mňa živý, zraniteľný tvor. Opatrne.“  
,,Som nevyhnutné zlo, malé mača mi nemá ako ublížiť.“

Oprel sa o mňa a dvoma prstami pravej ruky pohladkal spomínaného tvora.  
,,Len sa ubezpečujem. Robím len to, čo ty.“  
Kovový smiech.  
,,Po tom incidente s maskou viem, že vieš zaútočiť. Vieš aj bojovať?“  
Sedíme bok po boku.

,,Mám toto brať ako ponuku na súboj? Ako naše pravé ruky majú práve teraz?“  
Pozerám sa naňho. Usmiali sa mu oči. Len nakrátko. V okamihu nimi prebehol záblesk.   
V poslednej dobe častý úkaz .

,,Nie. Zaujíma ma to, viem, že trénujete. Nerozoberá ale, čo všetko vieš. Je zjavne viazaný tajomstvom mlčania.“  
,,Možno áno. Ja som mu ale niečo také nekázala. Nemám žiadne špeciálne schopnosti, všetko je to tréningom. Ty máš najväčšiu výhodu.“  
,,I nevýhodu, ak narážaš na masku.“  
,,Nikdy som sa na tvoje slabiny nepýtala. Nebolo to nutné. Stačí len pozorovať.“  
,,To nepopieram. Ešte jedna vec je zaujímavá. Musíš brať lieky.“

Teraz ma prekvapil.  
,,Ako to vieš?“  
Znovu pohladkal spiace klbko v mojom náručí.  
,,Povedal mi to on. Informoval ma o tom, hneď ako sme začali spolu tráviť čas. Ochraňuje ťa. Bojí sa o teba. Nemaj strach, nepovedal, opäť, čo presne. Požiadal ma len o to, keby si znovu odpadla, že ťa mám zaniesť k nemu.“

Výdych. V duchu. Nemusí vedieť, aké lieky a prečo ich v skutočnosti beriem. Čo nevie, to ho nezabije.  
Mňa to ochráni.  
,,Prílišná informovanosť môže zabíjať.“  
Opäť sa mu oči usmievali.  
Človek by nepovedal, aké je veselé Prebudenie.

Presunuli sme sa na pôvodné miesto na gauči.  
Rozhovor prešiel ku knihám, ktoré tam dovtedy ležali nepovšimnuté.  
Už predtým som zistila, že je sčítaný.  
Tento okruh záujmov ma doviedol do stavu absolútneho vyčerpania.  
Nepamätám si kedy som zaspala.

Matne sa mi vybavuje, že ma posunul a zakryl.  
Prebrala som sa na známy hlas.  
,,Môj drahý priateľ, ako dopadol súboj?“  
Posadila som sa. Bane sedel oproti mne, Pán Labka trónil v jeho náručí. Vedľa neho sedel Bardas, samý úsmev, trochu otlčený. Vedľa mňa kľačal on.

,,Samozrejme, že víťaz.“  
Musela som skonštatovať po tom spokojnom výraze v tvári.  
,, Mám pocit, že Bane si obľúbil tvojho chovanca. Kým si spala, zobral si ho   
pod svoje ochranné krídla.“  
,,Aká príjemná informácia“ 

Postavila som sa a prešla som k nim.  
Načiahla som ruku. Opatrne chytil mača a podal mi ho.  
S tým istým zábleskom v očiach na nás hľadí, kým sme nevstúpili do výťahu.  
Kým sa stihli zavrieť dvere, vpíjal sa mi pohľadom do tváre.  
Bol zamyslený.

 

X  
V byte som mal krátku schôdzu s mojimi mužmi.   
Okrem nich tu bol aj jej spoločník a ku koncu sa pridal aj Crane.  
Skončilo sa im sedenie.  
Zase mal ten jeho nadšený výraz.  
Ako obvykle.

Do hodiny sa objaví aj ona.  
S Bardasom sme sa zarozprávali o presunoch bomby, keď som započul prekvapenú otázku z úst jedného z jej bývalých mužov.  
,,Naozaj ti nikdy nerozprávala v akom stave ju k nám doniesol?“  
Spomínaný prikývol.

Bol to John, kto bol zvedavý.  
,,Mám to v pamäti vyryté. Niesol ju v rukách, zabalenú do jeho saka. Vonku bola už zima, krátko pred Vianocami. Mala bosé nohy. Celé od krvi. Poslal niekoho po doktora. Ten ju pred našimi očami vyzliekol zo saka. Tak zničené telo...“

,,Je tu dôvod, prečo si o tejto časti môjho života nepočul.“  
Vystúpila z tmy. Vážna tvár.  
John zmĺkol. Bol jediný kto rozprával.  
My sme mlčali a počúvali.  
Pozeráme ako sa pomaly približuje.

,,Nielen o tom, ako ma sem priniesol. Ale ako ma našiel. Nie som na to pyšná.  
Chytená. Spútaná. V reťaziach pripútaná k stolu. Kričala som. Prosila.  
Modlila sa. Dúfala som za rýchlu smrť.“

Už sa kúpe celá v svetle.   
S kamennou tvárou sa nepozerá ani na Cranea, ani na mňa, či Johna.   
Očami sa vpíja do jeho tváre.   
On sedí, oči zomknuté s jej. 

,,Bola som súčasťou ich rokovaní. Ich živá, protistresová loptička. Bolesť bola neznesiteľná.  
Boli v skutku chorí. Do rán mi sypali soľ. Stále pod vplyvom. Lenže dávka mi už nestačila.   
Bola som už navyknutá. Zlomili dievča, ktorej snom bolo byť normálna.   
Byť voľnou a nájsť aspoň jedného priateľa. Moju spriaznenú dušu.“

Stále len pár centimetrov pred ním.  
,,Smiala som sa a plakala zároveň. V hystérii. On ma tak našiel.  
Spravil to. Oslobodil ma.“  
Obišla ho.  
Ruky má vedľa tela.  
Nikto z nás z nej nespúšťa oči.  
Rozpráva pritom dostatočne nahlas.  
Je nezvyčajné vidieť ju vážnu. Akoby s maskou vytesanou z mramoru.

,,Po precitnutí som už nemohla spať sama. Nočné mory.  
Chápal. Držal ma, kým som nezaspala. Noc, čo noc.  
Nezachránil ma len raz. Učil ma.“  
Naklonila sa k nemu.  
Jeho hlava nezmenila polohu.

,,Dal mi nakoniec ten najväčší, najvzácnejší dar. Teba.“  
Ruky mu ovinula obvyklým spôsobom okolo tela.  
,,Môj ochranca. Záchranca. Otec, brat. Priateľ, milenec. Si mojou súčasťou.“  
Chytil ju za ruky.

,,Niektoré príbehy je lepšie nikdy nevedieť.“  
Pobozkala ho na temene.  
Vyslobodila si ruky zo zovretia.  
Nepozerá sa na nikoho z nás, keď vychádza dverami.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> náh.   
> pre všetko čo je čierne a nie je cibuľa.

X  
Všetci sme mlčali.  
Ešte hodnú chvíľu po jej odchode.

Ani len mne o tom nerozprávala.  
Túto časť rozoberala najmenej.  
Na sedeniach aj tak preberáme všetko možné, len nie to, čo by sa patrilo.  
Mne to nevadí.  
Vyhovuje mi, že ju mám pre seba.  
Je tak blízko a celá len pre mňa.  
Vtedy patrí iba mne.

Nedelím sa o ňu s nikým.  
S Baneom, s jej tak veľmi vzácne drahým priateľom, či s tým vyškereným bradatým žoldnierom.  
Jednoducho s nikým.  
Evokuje to vo mne sentimentálne, nostalgické spomienky.  
Môžem sa jej dotýkať.  
Zatancovať si.  
Mať ju v náruči.  
Jej vlasy na svojej tvári. Vôňa v nose.  
Čistý raj. Najkrajšie chvíle dňa.  
Každý spoločný moment si ukladám do mysle.  
Na horšie časy.

To ticho nás obklopovalo aj vtedy, keď on vstal a odišiel.  
Bez slova si zobrali príklad aj muži, čo tu nebývali.  
Zostala tu len hŕstka.  
Bane stál s Bardasom bok po boku. Nezmenili polohu pol hodiny.  
Akoby sme všetci boli zakliati.  
Najvyšší čas vypadnúť.  
Treba rozšíriť jej spis.  
Moju bibliu.

 

X  
Nejdem domov.  
Len kráčam známym smerom.  
Cieľom sú len miesta, čo ma upokojujú.  
Evokujúce dobré spomienky.  
Šťastné.

 

X  
Má meškanie.  
Zhodli sme sa na časovom údaji, ktorý dodržiavala.  
Mesiac.  
Preťahuje sa to už na dve hodiny.  
Konečne sa dvere otvárajú.

,,Nebola tu?“  
Predo mnou stojí on, vážny výraz je zabudnutý.  
Nový level, beznádejnosť.  
Čiže niečo sa naozaj deje.

,,Nie. Prečo?“  
Nechcem počuť odpoveď.  
Túžim si hovieť v sladkom opare, že sa zjaví každú chvíľu a nonšalantne sa vyhovorí.  
,,Po jej včerajšom odchode som ju už nevidel.“  
Zlé.  
Veľmi zlé.

,,Nie je s Baneom?“  
Nádej mi zostáva.  
I keď za akú cenu?  
,,Nebol som s ním. Si prvý, kto mi napadol.“  
Prikývnutie.

,,Ideme za ním?“  
Nečakám ani na odpoveď, privolávam si jedného z mojich informátorov.  
,,Moja ďalšia zastávka. Má tu kto zostať?“  
Odpoveď dostal okamžite.  
Moje miesto zastal jeden z nich.  
Ďalší len prikývli a vybehli von.  
,,Ak ju nájdu, dajú nám vedieť.“  
S týmito slovami už kráčame jeden vedľa druhého.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> už to nemusí byťlen čierna.   
> len cibuľa stále nie.  
> 8 ľudí. ďakujem. :)

X  
Denné hlásenie prebehlo opäť hladko.  
Zvuk výťahu ma odtrhol od knihy.  
Prekvapenie bolo, že typickej trojici chýbal člen.  
Klenot spomedzi nich.  
Čakám.

,,Nebola tu po včerajšku?“  
Znie vydesene. Druhý vyzerá vydesene.  
,,Nie. Zmizla?“  
Kývnutie hlavou.

,,Moji už prečesávajú mesto.“  
Crane poslušne hlási, spokojný sám so sebou.  
,,Nie je niečo, čím by sa dala ľahko nájsť? Miesto?“  
Nie je to dobrá správa.  
Vonku je zima. 

Noci už nie sú jesenné a príjemné.  
Ak ešte dostala niekde záchvat.  
,,To, čo by ju vystopovalo, nechala doma. Prebehol som najprv jej miesta. Bezvýsledne.   
Až potom som bol za Craneom a teraz som tu.“  
Rozumiem.

,,Prejdime mesto. Pošlem aj mužov.“  
Vysielačkou sa s ním spájam.  
Beriem do ruky kabát a všetci čakáme, kým sa otvoria dvere výťahu.

 

X  
Prezreli sme hlavné tepny mesta.  
Znovu sme prekontrolovali jej obľúbené zastávky.  
Hlavne knižnicu.  
Nič.  
Štyri hodiny, čo sa zjavil jej spoločník u mňa.  
Žiadne správy od mojich a ani od žoldnierových mužov.  
Za hodinu už nebude viditeľné svetlo.  
O to horšie podmienky.

 

X  
Pomaly už zapadá slnko.  
Naša trojčlenná skupinka sa rozrástla o Bardasa.  
Každú chvíľu cez vysielačky znejú negatívne hlásenia.  
Vraciame sa ku mne.  
Crane je strhaný.  
Vyzerá akoby ostarol o desať rokov.  
Jej spoločník nemá k tomu ďaleko.  
Moja pravá ruka sa neusmieva.  
Cítim sa podobne.

Zvykol som si na ňu.  
Na to, ako na mňa vplýva.  
Z hrozby, ktorá je síce stále aktuálna, sa pomaly presunula do kategórie spriaznená duša.  
K tomu si nemôže každý blahoželať.

,,Štyridsaťsedem!“  
Zvolanie.  
Zareagoval ako prvý.   
,,Štyridsaťsedem!“  
Je to ona.

V diaľke, na križovatke ulíc.  
Nie je ju dobre vidieť.  
Iba počuť.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem!“  
Doktor opäť nabral farbu do tváre.  
Beží k nám.

On sa pohol len o pár krokov.  
Zložil zo seba kabát.  
Za pár sekúnd je pri nás.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem.“


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cestou domov som mala pripravené úžasné venovanie.  
> opäť zaúradovala moja brilatná pamäť a nepamätám si nič.  
> tak, mám magickú (figu magickú, len prvú :D ) prvú 10 na tumbrl.  
> stále nemám rada cibuľu.  
> čiernu mám rada ale ostatok je zobraný na milosť.  
> áno, bez pointy.  
> jediná osoba, ktorá to číta je V.  
> tak jej venujem aj toto.  
> pekné polročné prázdniny V. (snáď si stihla bus ;) )

X  
,,Štyridsaťsedem.“  
Už nekričí.  
Otvoril náruč, keď bola od neho na pár krokov.  
Skočila naňho.  
Objíma ju.  
Jej tvár je na jeho.  
Čelo o čelo.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem.“  
Šepká stále dokola.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem, štyridsaťsedem. Štyridsaťsedem.“

 

X  
,,Štyridsaťsedem.“  
Šepot preťali jej bozky.  
Obsypáva nimi jeho tvár.  
Drží ju pevne okolo pásu.  
Bez kabáta.

Jej oblečenie po včerajšku utrpelo škody. Vážne.  
Topánky na nohách zablatené.  
Pančuchy miestami dotrhané.  
Koláž na nich vytvorili blato, listy, krv.  
Dotrhaný sveter .  
Doškriabané ruky.  
So zaschnutou krvou.  
Stopy krvi na krku.  
Dva fúľance jej pretínajú tvár.  
Rozcuchané vlasy.  
Rukami prechádza z jeho tela na tvár.  
Pôsobí, že sa nachádza v inom svete.

,,Kde si bola?“  
Pýta sa ustarane.  
Nečaká na odpoveď.  
Bozkáva ju.   
Zviera ju.

Letmý pohľad na Cranea stačí k tomu, aby si každý spravil vlastný obraz.  
Znovu utrpenie.  
,,Je zima, oblečiem ti kabát.“  
Opatrne ju púšťa jednou rukou.  
Kabát sa bezpečne ocitá na jej tele.  
Ruka je späť.

,,Kde si bola?“  
Stojíme a hľadíme na výjav pred sebou.  
Odpoveď je tak blízko.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem.“  
Zašpinila ho od krvi.  
Nevadí to ani jednému.

,,Môžeme ísť dovnútra?“  
Nevenuje mi jediný pohľad.  
Ani len nečaká.  
Kráča do budovy.  
S ňou.  
Ako s hlavnou cenou, hlava pri hlave.

 

X  
Utrpenie.  
Celý deň je v tomto znení.  
Nielenže ten jej návrat mi neposkytol dlhotrvajúcu útechu, ale spôsobuje mi trvalé škody.  
Sú veci, ktoré nemusím vidieť.  
Jednoducho sa v mojom svete, ideálnom, vôbec nevyskytujú.  
Lebo je jednoducho moja.  
Mám mať patent na jej dotyky.  
Na každý jeden mám mať nárok iba ja.  
Jedine ja.

Drží ju.  
Ona len šepká a bozkáva, dotýka sa ho.  
Žiadna uspokojivá odpoveď neprichádza.  
Preto ju nesie do bezpečia.  
Do bezpečia u Banea.   
Ach, aký paradox.

 

X  
Vo vnútri si sadli.  
On si sadol.  
Ona sa nepustila.  
Vzišli sme sa tu v plnom počte.  
Klasické stretnutie.  
Bardas spravil čaj.

Spoločník svoj drahocenný poklad prezrel.  
Spokojný výraz sa mu nezotrel z tváre.  
Nič vážne.  
Úľava.  
,,Tak kde si bola?“  
Tento krát sa odlepila od jeho tváre.  
,,Všade.“

 

X  
Úžasné.  
V skutku, nepopierateľne takú komplexnú odpoveď nečakal ani jeden z nás.  
Neprekonateľná.  
Tak teda všade.

,,Prosím? Nechápem.“  
Neusmieva sa.  
Ten výraz zmätenosti sa nevytráca.  
,,Obišla som každé jedno naše miesto.“  
,,Blbé časovanie.“  
Poznamenal som ticho.

Pozrela sa na mňa.  
Pozornosť vrátila naspäť k pôvodnému objektu.  
,,Prezreli sme každé jedno miesto. Na niektorých zastávkach boli umiestnení muži.“

Opatrne pokračuje s jej vypočúvaním.  
,,Štyridsaťsedem, som strašne unavená.“  
Zas bozk.  
Pohodlnejšie sa oprela a zavrela oči.  
,,Beriem ju domov.“  
Vstáva.

Pri dverách výťahu sa k životu prebral Bane.  
,,Prečo stále opakuje štyridsaťsedem?“  
Otočí sa k nemu.  
,,Je to moje meno.“  
S jej nehybnou postavou nastupuje do výťahu.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre chorú V.  
> skoré uzdravenie.  
> dnes sme obe boli u lekárov ;)

X  
Prebudilo ma až to, ako ma položil na posteľ.  
Veľmi obozretne ma vyzliekol a s rovnakou starostlivosťou obliekol do niečoho čistého.  
Ľahol si ku mne.  
Privinul si ma k sebe.  
Ako obvykle.  
Spánok si ma našiel okamžite.

 

X  
Dlho nepobudol ani Crane v našej spoločnosti.  
Zostali sme ja a pravá ruka.  
,,Je zaujímavé, že ju nikto nezbadal. Keď bola všade.“  
Podotkol Bardas.  
Dopil svoj čaj.  
Súhlasím s ním.

Kývnutím som ho prepustil.  
V myšlienkach som sa zatúlal do minulosti.  
Do diery.  
Peklo na svete.  
Bol to strašný pocit, nevedieť, či je v poriadku.  
Či prežije.  
Nájde ho.  
Dokázala to.

Prežíval som s ním jeho bolesť.   
Jeho utrpenie.  
Jeho láska je rovnako silná.  
Možno začínam mať pocit, že sa veci dali do pohybu.  
Dokonca mi začína byť ľúto doktora.  
Neočakávané.

 

X  
Čakám ju na súde. Snáď sa dnes ukáže.  
Jej spis som z trucu nerozšíril.  
Aj tak neviem, čo by som dopísal. Výpadok pamäti, zmena správania, prejavovanie lásky verejne?  
Lásky. Viaže ich pevné puto. Sama to tak tvrdí.

Snažím sa vymazať si tú pasáž, kde tvrdí, že je okrem iného aj jej milenec.  
Je moja.  
On to nechce vidieť. Ani len Bane sa jej nedotýka.  
Až na to jedno stehno.

 

X  
Zobudila som nad ránom.  
Jeho stisk nepovolil. Spal.  
Bozkávam ho.  
Trhám na ňom jeho košeľu a červenú kravatu.  
Prebral sa k životu.  
Rutina každodenného života sa nevytráca.

,,Kde všade si bola?“  
Hľadí mi vlasy.  
,,Neviem. Nespomínam si.“  
Nič sa mi nevybavuje po opustení budovy.  
Absolútna tma.

,,Prvá vec, ktorú si pamätám je to, ako ťa vidím stáť pri nich.  
A strašné nutkanie utekať.“  
Neodpovedá.  
Nerozumieme obaja, čo sa stalo.

Iná verzia výpadku? Len teraz žiaden kŕč, rovno výpadok pamäte?  
,,Ako sa cítiš?“  
Premýšľam.  
,,Nijak nezvyčajne. Som len hladná.“

 

X  
Po dlhšej dobe kontrolujem súd.  
Kraľuje na vyvýšenej kope stolov, kladivko ako neodmysliteľný doplnok.  
Odsúdený dostal smrť exilom.  
Ešte chvíľu.

Ešte jeden prípad. Potom sa pohnem ďalej.  
Dvere sa otvárajú.  
On sám. Na tvári nosí svoju typickú masku. Našu masku žoldnierov.  
Pozrieme si do očí, keď ma prechádza. Nezastavuje.  
Pokračuje ďalej. 

Priamo až pred sudcovskú kopu.  
,,Smrť!“  
Klopnutie kladivkom. Presun odsúdeného.  
Čaká. 

,,Dnes nepríde. Chce, ale aby si prišiel za ňou. Keď skončíš.“  
Možno až tak v poriadku nie je.  
Alebo je len unavená.

,,Prídem.“  
,,Kto je ďalší na rade?“  
Nečaká už žiadnu odpoveď z jeho strany. Jej spoločník sa otáča, kráča naspäť k východu.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kto to dočítal až sem, blahoželám.  
> a obdivujem.  
> je to strašné.   
> mám 3 kudos, kto sa zľutoval? (ďakujem týmto zvláštnym spôsobom)  
> je to 20. kapitola, nacházda sa tu číslo 2, dnešná nie je iba pre V.  
> dnešnú venujem aj sebe.   
> lebo môžem ;)

X  
Nezdržal som sa dlho.  
Vybavil som ešte troch, následne rozpustil súd.  
Bane nezostal dokonca. Odišiel zároveň s ním.  
Čakal som, že veselú kopu nájdem spolu.

Omyl. Doma bola sama.  
Našiel som ju sedieť v kresle, s knihou v ruke.  
,,Vyzeráš dobre.“  
Úsmev.

,,Aj ja ťa rada vidím. Čaj?“  
Odmietavo pokrútim hlavou.  
Zbadala otázku v mojich očiach.  
,,Možno spolu zápasia.“  
,,Pravdepodobne. Alebo musí ukázniť neposlušných obyvateľov.“  
Odpovedá úsmevom. Knihu odkladá.

Namiesto toho hladká kocúra.  
Šťastný kocúr.  
Výborne Jonathan, záviď zvieraťu.  
Popravenie okuliarov. Nádych.

,,Každý v niečo dúfa. Aj ty?“  
,,Samozrejme. Pozri sa vôkol nás. Teda hlavne okolo seba. Čo vidíš? Hrdinov. Zločincov.  
Nejakých tých náhodných okoloidúcich. Tí nevinní.  
Každý jeden verí. Či je to moc, sláva, šťastie. Láska.   
Spýtaj sa Gothamčanov, nezasvätených, čo si myslia o mne. Jokerovom dievčati.  
Všetci do jedného nič pekné. Povedia, že to bolo naše spoločné dielo.   
My sme dostali mesto do chaosu.  
V tej dobe Jokerovo dievča, ktoré som, teda, ktoré som bola a vlastne zase som ním, sa pokúšalo zabiť.  
Znovu. Opäť. Znovu a zas.  
A on okrem desenia ľudí, mi v tom zabraňoval.   
Zas a znovu. Opäť. Dokola.  
Ale aby som ti dala odpoveď, na ktorú tak úpenlivo čakáš.   
Verím na smrť. Tak skoro, ako to len bude možné, budem mŕtva.“

Môj anjel chce zomrieť?  
Rozpráva o tom ešte tak ľahko.  
,,Ale pšt,“ prst si priložila k perám.  
,,je to tajomstvo. On o tom nič nevie.“  
Samozrejme. Verí, že bude zdravá. Ako ja.

,,Milovala si ho?“  
Rozumie otázke. ,,Spočiatku som ho nenávidela.  
Vieš prečo ma zachránil? Bola som rovnako pokazená ako on.  
Zmrzačená. To ho priťahovalo. Potom sa to stalo.  
Tak silná, neuveriteľná chémia.“

Mlčím.  
Po chvíľke dodáva: ,,Vieš, že mám problémy s emóciami.  
Okrem bolesti a pocitu prázdnoty som nič necítila. On ma vyslobodil z klietky.  
Cítila som sa ako v nebi. Po pekle sloboda.  
Najlepších desať mesiacov.“

Dopovedala to potichu. Prestala pritom hladkať kocúra.  
Neusmieva sa.

 

X  
Nechcel som vyrušovať, keď mali sedenie.  
Prišiel som ju len pozrieť.  
Nemal som v úmysle si to vypočuť celé.   
Naozaj.

Lenže je zaujímavé ju počúvať.  
Priťahuje pozornosť.  
,,Ako to plánuješ spraviť?“ Počujem Craneov hlas.  
Jej odpoveďou je smiech.

,,Potrebujem ho spraviť šťastným. Musím mu nájsť inú prácu.   
Ľahko sa ho potom zbavím. Následne to bude krátky proces. Podrobnosti však nutne nepotrebuješ počuť, nie je to tak?“  
Výsmechom ho odbíja.   
,,Mám pocit, že sedenie sa končí.“  
Viac už nepotrebujem počuť. Len sa potichu vytratiť.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vešiakom.  
> lebo dnes sú všade. ( a ja nechcem až tak veľa, len rovnaké vešiaky)  
> inak stále to isté.  
> pre V a jej hlas ;)

X  
Po Jonathanovom odchode som zostala sama.  
Úplne sama, len s Pánom a svojimi myšlienkami.  
Snažím sa znovu rozpomenúť si, vyplniť čierne miesto v mysli.  
Nič sa nedeje.   
Ležím v tichu na gauči. Oči zavreté.  
Počujem po chvíli známy zvuk.  
Kovový. Jeho dýchanie.

,,Poď ďalej.“  
Ticho ho vyzývam, stále ležiac.  
Vstúpil sám.   
Kráča až ku mne.  
Cítim pohyb vzduchu, typický hluk a jeho nezameniteľnú vôňu.  
,,Teraz príde na rad ta klišé otázka, ako sa cítim?“  
Odpovedá mi ticho.

,,Ďakujem za opýtanie. Mám sa skvele. Až na drobný detail. Neviem si spomenúť.“  
Žiadna odozva, oči mám zavreté.  
,,Už som sa zmienila, zbožňujem nehybné, tiché sochy?“  
Nula bodov.   
Zalamujem rukami.  
,,Drahý Bane. Oh, Bane. Rozprávaj sa so mnou. Potrebujem tvoj hlas.“  
Stále mramorová socha.  
,,Poteš ma.“

Ako by som rozprávala k stene. Tá by mala aspoň toľko chochmesu, že by sa ospravedlnila.  
Povzdych.   
Časy sú kruté, ticho ubíjajúce.   
Ticho z jeho strany. Fascinuje ma, keď rozpráva.   
Sú momenty, kedy mám chuť zo stretnutí vypudiť každého, okrem neho. A seba samej.  
Sedela by som vedľa neho a počúvala.  
Nechala by som sa unášať tým zvukom.  
,,Prosím.“

Konečne obrat k lepšiemu.  
Netuším či to spôsobilo moje tiché prosím, alebo moja ruka.  
Chytila som ho za ruku.  
Zohol sa ku mne.   
Stiahla som ho k sebe. Posunula som sa, nech si môže prisadnúť.  
,,Čo si želáš počuť?“  
Nebeský chorál.

,,S najväčšou radosťou aj denné hlásenie. Hocičo.“  
Jeho ruky sa nepúšťam.  
Len kontrolne otváram oči.  
Záblesk je na pôvodnom mieste.  
,,Kde je Štyridsaťsedem?“  
Zatváram oči.  
,,Nie je tu.“  
,,To vidím. Kde je?“  
Neoblomný.

,,Nie je tu.“  
Pravdepodobne je to teraz záblesk náhleho pochopenia.  
,,Nie je nutné sa pýtať ako. Vráti sa.“  
Trucovito stále zavreté oči.  
Musel sa nado mnou zľutovať.   
Pretože mi začal rozprávať o cestovaní. O svojich mužoch. O Bardasovi.  
Ďalej si neviem spomenúť.  
Zaspala som. Moja ruka sa tej jeho držala ako kliešť.  
Nie som schopná zaspať sama.

 

X  
Čo bolo prekvapenie dňa, znovu, bol príchod k nej domov.  
Dočítal som knihu, chcel som jej ju len zaniesť, prv ako sa dostavím na súd a do rúk si zoberiem kladivko.  
Všade bolo ticho.  
Pootvorené dvere do obývačky.  
Veselá trojka.  
Anjel, žoldnier a kocúr.

Na nezaplatenie. Moje srdce viac už nevládze.  
On spí posediačky, na kraji.   
Ona mu spí na kolenách, schúlená.  
Rukou sa ho drží, druhú ma okolo mačky.  
Už len zarámovať a zavesiť.  
Knihu pokladám na prvý rovný povrch a nepozorovane odchádzam preč.  
V hlave mi behá jediná otázka, kde je jej drahý spoločník?  
Jej Štyridsaťsedem.

Počkať, nestará sa o to, ako sa tí dvaja nechutne zblížili.  
Keby nabudúce bola stratená, vrhne sa k Banovi s volaním- Bane! Bane! Bane!  
Vybozkáva každý milimeter jeho masky. Možno sa na masku vykašle a vybozkáva jeho holú hlavu. Potom si ju takú na rukách odnesie dovnútra. Bardas nacupitá veselo za ním, navarí čaj. Jej ochranca si vydýchne, nahodí svoju kamennú tvár a odkráča kto vie kam.

Ja, opäť, s dlhým nosom k súdu.  
K svojmu kladivku.  
,,Prekrásne Johnny boy. Naozaj podarené.  
Počuješ? Klap, klap, klap.  
Tlieskam ti.“  
Aj ja sebe. Toto bol neuveriteľný, šialený monológ.

 

X  
Stále som niečo rozprával.  
Postupne to sedenie prestalo byť pohodlné, musel som sa posunúť.  
Nenamietala, keď som ju nadvihol, posunul.  
Automaticky, so zavretými očami, sa schúlila, hlavu zložila na moje kolená a jej ruka tú moju zatiaľ neplánovala pustiť.  
Ňou zachránený tvor sa pridal.  
Popisoval som jej miesta, ktoré som navštívil. Príhodu ako som stretol Bardasa.  
Odpútal som sa od reality. 

Zabudol som s kým sa rozprávam.  
Pohladkal som ju po tvári, naučeným pohybom som s voľnou rukou skĺzol k jej krku.  
Dotýkal som sa, ako zvyčajne.  
Až ma nakoniec zo zamyslenia prebrala jej ruka.  
Zastavila ma pri začiatku jej sukne.  
Uvedomujem si, že nie je bezpečné byť blízko nej.  
Najmä v teraz. 

Tak mi ju pripomína. Je iná, vidím to.  
Cítim to.  
Vonia inak, správa sa inak. Nevypočítateľne.  
,,Konečne si otvorila oči“  
Povedal som to tak ticho, ako to len išlo.  
,,Čo sa deje?“

Keby tak chcela pustiť ruku.   
Keby tak nenástojila.  
Keby nespomenula môj hlas.  
Mlčím.  
Natiahla voľnú ruku.  
Prešla mi končekmi prstou po maske.  
Zľahka, potom vyvinula tlak.  
,,Nemôžem spať sama. Zostaň. Prosím.“

Tvár jej nekorunoval jej úsmev.  
Spomenul som si na jej sedenie s doktorom.  
Prikývol som.  
Rukou mi po maske znovu prešla. Pohladila ju.  
Zložila ruku a zatvorila oči.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zas äsklingovi.  
> aj V.  
> a tej mačke na parapetnej doske, čo nás rozptylovala cez matematiku.  
> ( a ona jej zamávala, keramickej mačke zamávala...)

X  
Zobudil ma zvuk dverí.  
Stuhnutý chrbát sa ozval ihneď, ako som sa vystrela.  
Bane už mal oči otvorené.

,,Crane. Doniesol knihu.“  
Objasnil a rukou ukázal na stôl pri dverách.  
,,Jasné.“  
Kocúr už stihol zliezť.  
Ja som prešla k položenej knihe.  
,,Ďakujem.“

Nemusím sa naňho pozerať. Záblesk.  
Nechcem sa vyjadrovať k noci.  
K ruke.  
,,Aj dnes večer?“  
Opýtal sa ma, keď stál vedľa mňa.  
Knihu som položila naspäť. Uhladila som si oblečenie.  
Vydýchla.  
Nie je pre mňa jednoduché prosiť o niečo.  
Už dlho nie.  
Ale sama by som nevydržala, aj keď som ho presviedčala o presnom opaku.  
Inak by ma neposlúchol.

,,Prosím. Nehovor o tom s nikým.“  
Pohladila som líniu masky. Pozerám mu do očí.  
Neusmievam sa.  
Som unavená z nosenia tých rôznych úsmevom. Spokojného, šťastného.  
Nadchnutého. Pobádajúceho.  
Mám rada, keď nemusím hrať.  
Nosiť svoju pravú tvár.  
Prázdnu.  
Prikývol a vyšiel z miestnosti.

 

X  
Upokojilo ma až päť vynesení rozsudkov.  
Každý jeden exilom.

,,Johnny boy, ešte stále ťa to kvári?  
Že preferuje holohlavé typy?  
Myslíš si, že spolu v noci nič nemali?  
Že náš žoldnier nemal zvedavé prstíky?  
Naše neviniatko, anjelik, musel strašne trpieť.  
Nie je to tak? Johnny boy?“

Len sa sústreď. Ďalší už čaká.  
Musím prestať myslieť.  
Len kladivko.  
Novinový výtlačok som založil.  
Z trucu.

,,Smrť exilom!“  
Dnes budú mať všetci rovnako pomalú smrť.  
Kto je tu pánom?  
Triumfálne si ešte zabúcham kladivkom.

 

X  
Bardas ma čakal s otázkou napísanou v tvári.  
Dal som jej slovo.  
Jemu musí stačiť moje.  
Na súd som poslal svoju pravú ruku.  
,,Stačí len hodina. Ani dnes v noci tu nebudem. Keby sa niečo stalo, zavolaj.“  
Pochopil.

Zostal som sám.  
Na chvíľu.  
Denné hlásenie. Trasy kamiónov.  
Ešte toľko toho spraviť. Skontrolovať.  
O desiatej som išiel za ňou.  
Dvere boli otvorené, ona tam nebola.  
Privítal ma kocúr.

,,Spravím si čaj, hneď som pri tebe!“  
Ozvala sa mi za chrbtom, päť minút po príchode.  
Stojím pred oknom.  
Cítim prítomnú iba vôňu.  
Zvuky z kuchyne.  
V obývačke.  
Nepridá sa ku mne, len prejde a pustí hudbu.  
Potichu.

Sadla si na gauč.  
,,Niečo prevratné?“  
Očakáva ďalší monológ.  
,,Nie. Bola si s doktorom?“  
,,Áno, pred chvíľou. Rozprávali sme sa o knihe.“  
Výhľad má pekný.  
,,Nie je ti nepríjemná značná posadnutosť? Jeho posadnutosť?“  
Chvíľu len hudba hrá bez toho, aby ju preťala odpoveďou.  
Pije čaj.

,,Netuším. Nemyslím si, že by som sa ho mala báť. Neublíži mi. Fyzicky nie je natoľko silný.“  
Pripájam sa k nej.  
Kolená o stehno.  
,,Neobťažuje ťa tým?“  
Hladká mačku.  
,,Málokedy. Nenástojí. Neobťažuje. Má len obsesiu.“  
Opäť hudba vypĺňa izbu.  
,,Kde je tvoja pravá ruka? Dlho som ho nevidela.“  
Chcela ho.

Tak som ho zavolal.  
Robil nám spoločnosť do jednej.  
Donútila ho vyrozprávať všetky príhody z jeho mladosti.  
Z ligy.  
Výcvik.  
Všetko, čo ju zaujímalo.  
Rozlúčil sa.  
Nechal ma v jej blízkosti.  
Obávam sa, že sa v mysli zatúlam.  
Pri nej to ide veľmi hladko.  
Vytratila sa z obývačky.  
Nie za dlho bola naspäť.  
Žiadna zmena, stále mala na sebe rovnaké šaty.  
Aj topánky.

Vypla hudbu. Svetlo.  
Sadla si na pôvodné miesto.  
Do ucha mi zašepkala: ,,Som unavená.“  
Ľahla si ako predtým.  
Okupovala moju ruku.  
,,Rozprávaj mi ešte niečo.“  
Voľnou rukou ma pohladila po maske.  
Našla po troch mesiacoch slabinu.  
Vykonal som, ako chcela.

Prstami som jej prechádzal po tvári, mimovoľne.  
Po čase.  
Po celú dobu bola ticho.  
Len jej dych mi prezradil, kedy zaspala.  
Kedy sa vráti jej spoločník?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligátna jazda- pre V.   
> (zalez do postele, zababuš sa a lieč sa!!!! myslím to vážne)  
> milujem rozmerné svetre, ružové francúzske kabáty a ombré svetre.  
> a tie čierne kožené topánky. sú dokonca na nízkom !!  
> inak, pomaly sa blížime ku koncu. myslím si, že viac ako 5 kapitol už nebude.   
> ďakujem a obdivujem osoby (že V. :) ), čo majú silu a nervy toto čítať.  
> cením si :)  
> (silno, prudko, moc)

X  
Uši a oči podali novinky.  
,,No Johnny boy, pekné. Ale nie pre teba.  
Vyšiel až ráno.  
Sám.  
Jej spoločník nikde.  
Tešíš sa, kedy ťa príde pozrieť?  
A daruje ti jeden úsmev.  
Keď budeš mať šťastie aj letmý dotyk.  
Čože nás to zožiera?  
Žiarlivosť?“

,,Smrť! Ďalší.“  
Obligátne buchnutie.  
Zvuk dverí.  
Klopkanie topánok, úsmev.  
Prešla rovno do miestnosti.  
Počká.

O dve odsúdenia sa k nej pripájam.  
,,Kde je tvoj šarmantný doprovod?“  
Stojí pri okne.  
Chrbtom otočená.  
,,Má prácu.“

To mám aj ja, predsa si však nájdem čas užívať si tvoju osobu.  
,,Chceš sa o niečo podeliť? Ako sa cítiš?“  
Povzdych.  
Odchod od okna, k stolu.  
,,Ako obvykle. Nie a stále rovnako.“  
Bez úsmevu.  
,,Zlý spánok?“  
Ako keby ma bavila hrať táto hra.  
Obaja vieme, že ona vie, že ja viem, že ona vie, že ja viem.  
,,Nepohodlný.“  
Nadvihnutie obočia.

,,Tlieskam Johnny, krásne.“  
Mlč už, urážlivé monológy sa odsúvajú po jej odchode.  
,,Gauč. Mám ti doniesť aj druhú knihu?“  
Lebo včera sa na to nepýtala...  
,,Dokedy?“

Celé sedenie bolo bezduché.   
Keď odišla, uľavilo sa mi.  
Nakrátko. Chcem, aby sa všetko vrátilo do normálu.  
Keď sme sa stretávali všetci pokope.

 

X  
Večer som prišla neskoro.  
Potulovanie po meste a zastávka v knižnici ma zdržali dlhšie ako som predpokladala.  
Ticho narušoval zvuk jeho dýchania.  
,,Čo je to?“

V ruke držal list.  
Ten posledný, zle som ho schovala.  
,,Nie je to jasné? List.“  
Prešla som okolo jeho sedacej postavy, pustila hudbu.  
Odložila kabát.  
Prichystala si čaj.

,,Kedy sa vráti?“  
Prisadla som si k nemu.  
Mal aj inú, nevyslovenú otázku.   
Čítal ten list. Nemusí vedieť viac.  
,,Dnes je posledná noc.“  
Zobrala som mu papier z ruky, odložila na pôvodné miesto.  
Vypila čaj.

Len s doprovodom hudby.  
,,Zavolaj ho.“  
Zavolal a bradatý muž nám opäť robil spoločnosť.  
A po čase odišiel.  
Sami.

,,Som unavená.“  
Hlasom ma ukolísal k spánku.  
Prstami prechádzal zvyčajnú trasu- vlasy, tvár, krk.  
Kocúr si ľahol po mojom boku.

 

X  
Stretli sme sa večer. Všetci.  
Ale bez neho.  
Na mojom mieste.  
Akoby sa nič nezmenilo.  
Crane a ona odišli.  
Nešiel som k nej.

Na druhý deň pri odchode zo súdu si ju zastavili.  
Bol som mimo ich dosahu. V diaľke, kde nemôžem rýchlo zasiahnuť.  
,,Čakala som, že si dáte na čas.“  
Ten, čo ju chytil za rameno sa pousmial.  
Ďalší štyria sa postavili vedľa neho a čakali.  
Každý jeden ozbrojený.  
,,Prečo mám vôbec tú česť? Listy sú len vyhrážky, nič konkrétne.“  
Pôsobí pokojne.

Upravená, elegantne oblečená. Na perách ľahký úsmev.  
,,Za spáleného. Zaplietla si sa s nesprávnymi.“  
Veľká masa ľudí ich obkľúčila. Odviedli si ju naspäť dovnútra.  
Pretlačil som sa k nim.  
Nikto si ma zrazu nevšíma.  
Dovnútra som sa dostal aj s Bardasom.  
,,Nie si nikto. Tvoja éra vyhasína. Vidia ťa v spoločnosti Banea. Jeho ľudí. Len zohrievaš posteľ tomu, kto má teraz moc. Tak hlboko klesnúť.“ 

Niekto si vedľa mňa povzdychol.  
Na ten zvuk sa otočím.  
,,Zlá odpoveď.“  
Vedľa mňa stojí jej pravá ruka.  
,,Prečo?“  
Pousmiatie.

,,Mohlo to byť čisté. Teraz budú jatky.“  
A mal pravdu.  
Nevidel som ju zaútočiť.  
Nevidel som ako vytiahla svoj nôž spod kabáta.   
Tí piati nemali šancu.

Ostatní sa rýchlo tlačili preč, ako náhle prvému chlapovi rozrezala hrdo.  
Stihol sa len chytiť rukami okolo krku.  
Klesol na podlahu, krv mu tiekla cez prsty i naďalej.   
Druhého zrazila k zemi, s otvoreným bruchom.  
Tretieho odzbrojila, reťaz, jeho zbraň, mu obkrútila okolo krku.  
Štvrtý a piaty mali tú smolu, že boli pomalí.  
Vytiahla šípky.  
Z rovnakého miesta ako jej nôž.  
Hodila ich a pousmiala sa.  
Explodovali.

Medzitým muža na reťazi povláčila po zemi.  
Poslední dvaja mali obrovské diery na miestach, kde boli šípky.  
Do piatich minút bol koniec.  
,,Doniesol si ho?“  
Obrátila sa k nám.  
Spoločník išiel len pár krokov. Vliekol za sebou spútanú osobu, s vrecom na hlave.  
Dal ho dole a odstúpil.  
Usmiala sa. Zotrela si krv na rukách.  
Zbytočné gesto, stopy schnúcej krvi mala po celej tvári.  
Vo vlasoch.

Popravila si šaty.  
,,Ohoľte ho. Aj vlasy.“  
Muži na ňu hľadeli.  
,,No tak. Oholiť.“  
Spomenutá osoba kľačala. Výrazné na nej boli spomínané dve veci- vlasy a brada.  
,,Načo?“

Smiech.  
,,Och, prosím, pouč ma ako nenávidíš byť vo svojej koži. Som samé ucho.“  
Dotyčný sa vykrúcal.  
Dvaja z jej mužov už začali plniť jej príkaz.  
,,Ako si to zistila?“  
Pýta sa jej zvedavo novo prišelec.  
,,Oči. Je jedno, že si necháš narásť bradu, použiješ make-up. Oni ťa vždy prezradia.“  
Kráčala k nemu.

,,Je hanba, že zakrývaš to umelecké dielo, Jack. Veľká škoda.“  
S tými slovami mu rozopla košeľu.  
Na hrudi mal tetovania.  
,,Kostra.“  
Povedali to naraz.  
Zasmial sa hlbokým smiechom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kostra je inšpirovaná (vizuálne ako cez kopirák) zombie boy.  
> mám znovu opakovať jej iniciálu?   
> ona to vie.

X  
Nevedel som, že sa jej chcú zbaviť.  
Mala mať silné postavenie, ktoré nieslo strach do žíl.  
Keď sa dovnútra nahrnuli ľudia, vedel som, že niečo nie je v poriadku.  
Tento krát ju nikto neškrtil. Letmo položená ruka na pleci.  
Spravili kruh, v centre ona, on a ďalší štyria. Stráž.  
Pohľadom som prešiel publikum.  
Áno, žoldnier tam stojí aj so svojím kumpánom.  
Zmätení.

,,Nie si nikto. Tvoja éra vyhasína. Vidia ťa v spoločnosti Banea. Jeho ľudí. Len zohrievaš posteľ tomu, kto má teraz moc. Tak hlboko klesnúť.“   
V mysli som sa presunul k udalosti na schodoch.  
Pripomenul som si ako konala. Rýchlo.  
Keď zaútočila, znovu som žasol.  
Opätovne ju podcenili. Platia rovnako.  
Zabila len tých piatich.  
Zbytok sa vytratil.

Obrátila sa k Banovi, k postave vedľa neho.  
,,Doniesol si ho?“  
Ticho vyšiel, vliekol zo sebou niekoho spútaného.  
Hlavu mal vo vreci.  
Dal ho preč a ustúpil.  
Zarastený chlap s hustými vlasmi.  
Usmiala sa.  
Vydala príkaz oholiť.  
Nerozumieme prečo.  
Potom to meno.  
Jack.

Jack Kostra.  
Nebezpečný, násilník, vrah. Blázon.  
Celý potetovaný.  
Umelecké dielo, ako to nazvala.  
,,Vedel som, že by ťa nenechal len tak.“  
Pozerá sa na ňu.  
,,Naozaj?“

Stojí pred ním, on na kolenách, holá hlava, brada už pomaly mizne.  
,,Nikdy by nedovolil aby niekto ublížil jeho jagavej hračke. Keď ma poslal preč, mal som chvíľu pochybnosti. Veril som, že sa znovu stretneme. Vždy som v to veril.“  
Rozpráva ako šialenec.  
Pri jagavej hračke jej tvárou prebehla grimasa.   
Nevšimol si ju.  
Ďalej niečo oduševnene bľabotal.

 

X  
Jeho hračka. Jagavá.   
Za nič iné ma nepokladajú. Nádherné.  
,,Kde si sa skrýval?“  
Maniacky výraz mu dodávajú čierne vytetované kruhy okolo očí.  
Oholený, zmytá tvár, mimo reality.  
Keby len nebol tak cenný.

,,Musel som utiecť. Náš klaun začal žiarliť. Londýn, potom som sa dostal do Írska.   
Na päť rokov. Vieš aké bolo nepríjemné sa maskovať?“  
Samozrejme, že viem.  
Masku musím nosiť stále.   
,,Ale teraz sme spolu. Stará dobrá partia. Aj tu vidím niekoľko známych tvári. John! John!“  
Do budovy prišla väčšina z jeho armády.  
John, pravá ruka Jokera.

Spomínaný John Jackovi kývol.  
Na mňa obrátil spýtavý pohľad.  
,,Presne tak, Kostra, zase sme jedna šťastná rodina. Mám pre teba aj pripravené miesto.   
Môj priateľ ťa tam zavedie. Daj sa dokopy.“  
Nečakám na jeho reakciu.  
Smerujem priamo do známej kancelárie.   
Čakám.

 

X  
Počkal som keď tí dvaja odišli.  
Crane, Jokerova bývalá pravá ruka John a ja sme išli za ňou.  
Bardas dohliadal na spratanie tiel.  
,,Zbláznila si sa?“  
Vybehol na ňu nahnevane John, keď ju zbadal pri okne.  
,,Nie. Viem presne čo robím.“  
Odpoveď mu nevyhovuje, kráča hore-dole po miestnosti.  
,,Dobre vieš, prečo ho poslal preč. Aj naňho bol príliš.“  
,,Príliš nekontrolovateľný, to viem.“  
,,Hlavne sa bál, že ti ublíži. Vieš, čo tým myslím.“  
Stále kráčajúc. 

,,Kvôli tomuto si ho poslala preč?“  
Musel som sa spýtať.  
Pozrela sa na mňa.  
Prikývla.   
Crane je ticho, stojí pri zavretých dverách. Nerozumie, čo sa deje.  
,,Nechápem prečo, ale dobre. Snáď naozaj vieš, čo robíš. Uvedomuješ si ale, že nebudeme vždy okolo teba? Ak niečo spraví?“  
Zastavil priamo pred ňou.  
Vážny, ustarostený, výraz na tvári.

,,Už som to raz povedala. Viem presne, čo robím. Zvládla som ich piatich. On nebude taký problém.“  
Neodpovedá. Len ju objal a odišiel.  
,,Mám byť o niečom informovaný?“  
Nerozumiem ničomu.   
Úsmev.

Otočila sa ale na Cranea.   
,,Jonathan, zajtra sa nezastavím. Mám pocit, že najbližšie stretnutie bude až o pár dní.   
Nie je práve teraz veľmi vhodné chodiť za mnou. Veľa práce.“  
,,V poriadku.“  
Na doktora to bola prekvapivá odpoveď. Rovnako zvláštne bolo, že bez ďalších slov zavrel za sebou dvere.  
,,Nie je nutné sa zaťažovať.“  
Pozerám na ňu. 

,,Nechaj to na mňa, ďalej sa staraj o svoje mesto.“  
Pri dverách sa zastavila.  
,,Keby sa niečo malo stať, budeš o tom vedieť. Sľubujem. Len ma teraz nechajte spraviť, čo mám.“  
Zašpinenou tvárou je prebehol úsmev. Rýchlo sa ale vytratil.  
Nechala za sebou otvorené dvere.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zase sa mi to vrátilo (chrípka, mám chuť mu ublížiť)  
> V. a nech je zdravá,  
> zákaz topenia snehu fénom, len lež v posteli.  
> treba šetriť elektriku ;)

X  
Na súde som nebola päť dní.  
Spoločnosť mi nerobil nik, iba Kostra.  
Kocúra mal Bane, pre istotu.

Celé dni sme nerobili nič iné len kráčali.   
Rozprával veľa.  
Ja som pokojne čakala.  
Rád sa ma dotýkal.   
Pil môj čaj.  
Tancoval so mnou.  
Ako pred tým. 

Môj spoločník sa ukázal dvakrát denne.  
Väčšinu času trávil s jeho armádou.  
Kostru som prehovorila aj na súboje.  
Naučil ma nejaké jeho finty.  
Ale stále len rozprával.  
Dotýkal sa ma. Neustále.  
Bola som predsa jeho bábika, keď som už nebola v klaunových rukách.  
Koľko patetickosti, majetníctva.   
Vyčerpávalo ma to.

,,Kedy pôjdeme na súd? Chcem vidieť blázna ako posiela na popravu špinu mesta.“  
Prekvapenie.  
,,Keď chceš, aj teraz.“  
Usmial sa. Stískal ma v tuhom objatí.  
Bol tam aj Bane.  
Pozval nás k nemu.  
Súhlasili sme.  
Pristavil si ma Jonathan, stále nedostal sľúbenú knihu.

,,Prídem za vami.“  
Bardas išiel so mnou, pomohol mi doniesť knihy do mojej rozrastajúcej sa zbierky z knižnice.  
Pred domom ma čakal chlapec.

,,Čo chceš?“  
,,Odkaz. Od starého priateľa z Londýna. Divoká partia. Mám ťa za ním zaviesť. Je to blízko, skoro pri súde.“  
Och. Teda predsa len dostanem odpoveď.  
Či som vyhrala alebo prehrala stávku s obrazom.  
Úsmev.

,,Odnesieš knihy?“  
Prikývol.  
,,Povedz, že prídem, ako náhle to vybavím. Nebudem dlho.“  
Bardas sa usmial, podal kopu kníh chlapcovi a odkráčal preč.  
V obývačke ich zložil na stôl.   
Zobrala som už len sľúbenú knihu a nechala sa odviesť za starým známym.

 

X  
,,Kde je?“  
Opýtal sa jej spoločník, keď z výťahu vyšiel len Bardas.  
,,Pred jej domom bol chlapec. Mal pre ňu odkaz od divokej partie. Tak ma sem poslala samého. Hneď príde.“  
,,Išiel si priamo sem? Žiadna zastávka?“

Vyskočenie z kresla bolo nečakané.  
Vážna tvár hľadí uprene na bradatého žoldniera.  
Zaskočeného.  
,,Áno, priamo sem. Prečo?“  
,,Jack, kde presne je?“

Potetovaný na otázku nereagoval.  
Neprítomne sedel na gauči.  
,,Kde je.“  
Nezvyšoval hlas. Neprechádzal sa po obývačke.  
Len pozeral.  
,,Kde je?“  
Nič.

Len spokojná grimasa na potetovanej tvári.  
,,Čo ti sľúbil?“  
Pozrel sa naňho, výraz blaha sa nezotrel.  
,,Nič, čo by mi už nepatrilo.“

Na to mu vyletela ruka.  
Vyhodil ho z kresla.  
Spod saka vytiahol dva dlhé nože.  
Prišpendlil ho nimi do zeme.  
Hroty preťali jeho dlane. Ukrižovaný.   
Už vieme od koho sa to naučila.

,,Ja viem, kde je.“  
Bardas sa neusmieval.  
,,Spomínal blízko pri súde.“

 

X  
Spoločník sa narovnal.  
,,Potrebujem pomoc. Nič neurobíte až kým nepoviem.“  
Nečakal už na nič, privolal výťah.  
,,Nie je to dojemné? Keď sa z tadiaľto dostanem, zahráme sa trochu inak. Ak to  
samozrejme prežiješ. Je nahnevaný.“  
Ozval sa zo zeme. Aj so smiechom.  
Bez výrazu sa Štyridsaťsedem priblížil k ležiacemu.  
Vytiahol zbraň.

Guľka preletela čelom.  
Výťahové dvere sa s cinknutím otvorili.  
Cesta výťahom prebehla v hrobovom tichu.  
Pár metrov pred súdom sa ozvali výkriky.  
Boli počuť všade.

 

X  
Chlapec ma vedie v tichosti.   
Prešli sme hlavnou ulicou pri námestí, kde sa týči budova súdu.  
Vstúpili sme do polo zbúraného hotela.  
Nikde nikoho.

Chlapec ma vedie cez zničenú halu, rozbitá mramorová podlaha, drevené obloženie miestami povytrhávané. Čalúnenie v kreslách vytŕča do všetkých strán.  
Vyšiel na honosné schodisko. Otlčená vytapetovaná stena.  
Zastavil sa pred krídlovými dverami.  
,,Sme tu.“

Nepozrel sa na mňa, keď mi otvoril dvere.  
Počkal kým som nevstúpila. Ihneď ich za mnou zavrel.  
Ocitla som sa v tme.  
Na chvíľu.

Okná boli zastreté, závesy mali ale diery.  
Pomaly som si zvykla na šero.  
,,Ospravedlňujem sa za príšerné podmienky. Hostiteľ tu bude za chvíľu. Môžem vás niečím ponúknuť?“  
Ďalší chlapec sa vynoril z tieňa. V rukách zvieral podnos s fľašou a pohárom.  
,,Prečo je tu taká tma? Nefunguje svetlo?“  
,,Áno. Môžem vás ponúknuť?“

Mlčím, len si zoberiem pohár.  
Vypijem.   
Pripomína mi tie mladé vína z Francúzska.   
Leto, piesok medzi prstami na nohách, burácanie mora.  
Jemný vietor v noci a víno ako to, čo som dopila.  
Kroky smerujem k oknu, chcem si prezrieť izbu.

Otáčam sa okolo seba.  
Dve zachovalé kreslá. Sklenený konferenčný stôl, pri stene bar. Obraz.  
Zaplo sa svetlo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 ľudí (v prísnom slova zmysle 11 lebo M je 2x, kvôli Merlinovi...)  
> s upchatým nosom toto (opäť) venujem fanfáry prosím) V. (neočakávane, nie?)  
> :)

X  
Všade sa rozliehal.  
Tiché prosby. Plač. Znovu krik.  
A smiech.  
Na ulicu sa zhromaždili po chvíli zvedavý ľudia.  
Neprestáva to.

,,Kde sa dá najlepšie pripojiť?“  
Pýta sa jej spoločník.  
,,Na súde.“  
Výdych.

,,Okrem súdu. Kde?“  
,,Hotel, napojenie na rovnakú elektrickú sieť. Navyše je voľný, značne zničený.“  
Odpovedá mu Bane.  
,,Ale hlavne opustený.“  
Musel som dodať.  
Denne prejdem okolo značne zbúranej budovy. Kedysi tak prepychový, honosný hotel.  
Pýcha Gothamu.   
Krik sa stále rozlieha po ulici. Prosby sú ešte naliehavejšie.  
Všetci bežíme.

 

X  
,,Aké príjemné je ťa znovu vidieť. Bábika.“  
Hnusný, odporný hlas, ktorý mi spôsobuje bolesť vždy, keď mám záchvat.  
Pozerám sa do tej tváre.  
Nič sa na ňom nezmenilo.

Vysoký, v obleku ako vždy. Vyleštené topánky a slizký úsmev.  
Úsmev, ktorý nikdy z tváre nezmizol.  
Len sa dokázal zmeniť na úlisnejšiu grimasu, úškrn.  
Pri tej spomienke som dokázala grcať ešte dva mesiace.  
Hlavná príčina mojich pokusov o samovraždu.

,,Škoda, že to nie je vzájomné.“  
Pozerám sa poriadne okolo seba. Na toto som sa pripravovala.  
Poctivo som trénovala.  
Dokážem zabiť holými rukami.  
Ozbrojená chodím stále. Nielen nôž pod sakom, malé bomby v šípkach.  
Sú aj iné hračky od Bruca a Foxa. Dobre skryté.

,,Neboj sa, to pre mňa nie je problém. Nikdy ani nebol.“  
Prešiel od dverí.   
Smeroval k baru. Teraz som zaregistrovala laptop.  
Stlačil klávesnicu. Spustil sa krik.  
,,Na pamiatku som si nahral všetky naše schôdzky.   
Mám aj tu úplne prvú. Keď som si ťa vyzdvihol zo sanatória.“

Ten zvuk bol úplne všade.  
Pozerá sa na mňa.  
Cerí svoje zuby a hladká si bruškom palca vzorovanú kravatu.  
,,Neteší ťa to? Pozri sa akú poklonu som ti vystrúhal. Tá česť. Tvoja nevinnosť bola ten najväčší dar, aký si komu mohla dať.  
Teda skoro. Vieš prečo si tu, bábika?“  
Myslím si, že určite nie na to, aby sa ospravedlnil a zahrali si spolu šachy.  
Aj tak je to úplne jedno, lebo dnes mu zotriem ten úškrn z tváre.   
Holými rukami a bez nadopovania drogami.

,,Nie, ale určite ma informuješ.“  
Hlasné zasmiatie sa.  
,,Tak podarená, k vybozkávaniu. Krásna, žiarivá hračka. Ktorú mi ukradli.   
Šašo jeden pomaľovaný.“  
Niečo sa deje.  
Prebehol mnou kŕč.  
Nohy sa mi trasú. Zvláštny pocit v bruchu.

,,No, čas sa nám kráti. Začína to účinkovať. Do piatich minút budeš nehybná. Vlastne do troch. Nie je to milé?“  
Zase ten odporný smiech.  
,,Je to nepríjemný pocit, bábika? Tak ťa teda zasvätím. Mal som s tebou určité plány, klaun ťa ukradol. Nemal som šancu sa k tebe dostať. Ale ja sa nevzdávam tak ľahko. Veď ani Arkham nebol problém. Ukradnúť si tam cudzieho pacienta.  
Keby si bola mojou od začiatku naozaj neviem. Dva roky som sa musel len z diaľky kochať.“  
Ďalší kŕč.  
Zviezla som sa popri stene pri okne.  
Nemôžem hýbať nohami.  
Panika.

,,Ja som si počkal. Jackovi som párkrát už aj predtým pomohol, zásoboval som ho liekmi, ktoré predával. Nie je vtipné, že to bol on, kto mi podával o tebe správy? Pritom tak blízka osoba. Myslí si , že ťa mu vrátim. Naivný šialenec.“  
Približuje sa.  
Trasú sa mi ruky.   
Necítim si prsty.

,,Som sentimentálny. Bol som tvoj úplne prvý a budem aj posledný.   
Cyklus sa uzavrie. Drahá, teraz je to skoro dokonalé. Ako návrat v čase.  
Len reťaze chýbajú. Nie je to hanba, že sa nemôžeš pohnúť?   
Mal som ťa rád, keď si bola mysľou mimo, ale telo bolo funkčné.“  
Už si necítim žiadnu časť teľa od krku nahor.   
Kvokol si, rukou mi pohladkal tvár.

Som tak hlúpa, hlúpa.   
Taká školácka chyba.  
Osem rokov zahodených.  
,,Ešte jedno drobné prekvapenie.“  
Postavil sa, opäť bol pri svojom počítači.  
Pripojil video. Na všetkých štyroch stenách.  
,,Uznávam, toto nie je to naše prvé.   
Urobil som si zo všetkých mix, máš to šťastie, že to uvidíš. Je to premiéra.“

Zase bol pri mne.  
,,Bábika, mám pocit, že si bola veľmi zlá, čo sme neboli spolu. Nevyhnutný trest ťa neminie.“  
Zatskal, chytil moje bezvládne telo a hodil ma.  
Letela som priamo na ten prázdny sklenený stôl.  
Okrem prehrávaného kriku, jeho burácajúceho smiechu a môjho tichého zavitia bolo počuť dvere.

 

X  
Prázdna hala.  
Miestnosti na prízemí sú prázdne.   
Jediná šanca je prvé poschodie.   
Krik. 

Pri krídlových dverách stáli dvaja ozbrojení muži.  
Jej spoločník bol zase najrýchlejší.  
Obaja sa kúpali vo svojej krvi.  
,,Nič, kým nepoviem.“

Chytil sa kľučky, zamknutá.  
Vykopol dvere a zastali sme na prahu.  
Ležala na zemi.   
Okolo rozbité sklo, kostra stolíka.  
Ona v epicentre.  
Nehybná.

Obzerám sa. Vysoká postava pri okne.  
,,Hľa, kolega Crane. Nie je to radosť po toľkých rokoch?   
Nuž, je nutné uznať, nádherný príchod. Žiaľ, je mi ľúto. Keby   
tak pred piatimi minútami, mohla by ešte žiť.“  
Nemôžem sa pohnúť. 

Hľadím do tváre bývalého zamestnanca, môjho kolegu a priateľa z ústavu.   
,,William Gray.“  
Dotyčný sa uklonil.  
,,Neodporúčam sa pohnúť. Ešte stále jej tie posledné sekundy môžem znepríjemniť.   
Ste tu nevhodne. Čo tak opustiť miestnosť, nech sa s ňou ešte trochu zahrám?“  
Ten smiech.  
Utešoval ma, keď mi zomrela.  
Doniesol mi fľašu, nech ten smútok zapijem.  
Tento bastard ma pripravil o môjho anjela.

 

X  
Nehýbe sa, leží v črepoch.  
Stojíme tam ako sochy.  
Pozeráme sa na ňu, keď Gray je u nej.  
Dvíha ju, neopatrne.   
Oblečenie ma dotrhané.

,,Chcem vidieť tie podpisy.“  
Vytiahol jej z puzdra pri chrbte nôž.  
Roztrhol jej šaty.  
Pod nimi mala spodničku. Ani tá to neprežila.  
Bola zložená, polo sed- polo ľah.   
Na odhalenom tele mala jazvy.   
Niektoré sa ťahali od lemu jej spodného prádla, iné prechádzali cez bok.  
Boli to tmavé čiary na bielej koži.  
,,Bábika, posledné slová?“  
Držal ju v náručí.  
Stále stojíme.

My kvôli pokynom. On, aby ju nezabil.  
,,Ďakujem. Ďakujem ti za súcit.“  
Na tvári sa jej vyčaril úsmev.  
Krásny úsmev.  
Z očí jej tečú slzy.

,,Prosím?“  
Úsmev sa jej prehĺbi.  
,,Daroval si mi vykúpenie. Naozaj si veril, že ma pokoríš tým, že ma zabiješ?   
Oh, hlúpy. Ty si tu ten naivný.   
Ďakujem ti.“

 

X  
,,Ďakujem ti.“  
Potichu a s dodatkom sĺz.  
Čo ho rozzúrilo.   
Postavil sa. S ňou na rukách. Letela do najbližšej steny.  
Na tvári mala blažený výraz.

,,Chyť ho.“  
Spoločník sa prebral. Podobne aj Bane.  
Zadržal Graya.  
,,Mám pocit, že je koniec hry. Čo chceš spraviť? Zabiť ma?“  
Smeje sa.

,,Vôbec nie. Len ti dám malý darček. Prv ako ťa zabijem, uvidíš, že bude znovu živá.  
Tvoja bábika.“  
Bol pri nej.  
Jej mŕtve telo položil chrbtom k zemi.  
Zo saka vybral krabičku. Z nej injekciu.  
Tá skončila zabodnutá do srdca.  
Vytiahol ju.  
Masáž srdca.

,,Oh a kto je tu naivný!“  
Zvolal v drtivom náručí žoldniera.  
,,Poď! Poď! No tak, poď!“  
Stále masíroval.  
Telo sa jej hýbalo hore-dole, hore-dole.  
Smiech vedľa Banea.   
Pridržal ho s väčšou silou.  
Spoločník neprestával.

,,Je načase uznať moju výhru.“  
Nestihol sa zasmiať.  
Výstrel.  
Druhý výstrel.  
Podlomili sa mu nohy.  
Strelec sa vrátil k masáži.  
Gray stenal od bolesti. Pomaly sa zase začal smiať.  
Dosmial sa, keď uvidel pred sebou jej nehybné telo.

Prehla chrbát. Zaklonila hlavu.  
Divoko sa nadýchla.  
,,Koniec predstavenia. Opona už spadla.“  
Neodišiel do nej. Namieril hlaveň na čelo.  
Výstrel.  
Ofŕkala ma vlna krvi.


	27. Chapter 27

X  
Teplo sa šírilo po celom tele.  
Mravčenie v prstoch na rukách, nohách.  
Prvý nádych ma škriabe. Cítim ako mi kyslík prúdi v žilách.  
Pichanie.

Na každom centimetri môjho teľa.  
Náhla zmena. Druhý príliv tepla.  
Bolesť necítim. Ustupuje preč.  
Brnenie zostáva. Tupý pocit.  
Viečka sa mi chvejú.

Sucho v ústach. S kovovou, železnou príchuťou.  
Chcem sa len uistiť.  
Počuť stále ten krik.  
,,Mám pocit, že nie som mŕtva.“  
Pregĺgam. 

Tečú mi slzy.  
Jeho ruka zviera moju.  
Kŕč.  
Napínam telo.  
,,Mal...“  
Stále som v tme.  
,,Mal si ma nechať ísť.“

Pomaly sa pripravujem na dávku svetla.  
Neuvedomujem si, že stále plačem.  
Nemôžem vidieť jasne.  
Len mihotavé obrazy.  
Tancujú po stenách.  
Šero. Tiene.

Rýchla farebná šmuha.  
,,Nemohol som. Bola to úloha.“  
Prechádza mi druhou rukou po vlasoch.  
,,Nechcel som.“  
Panika.  
,,On?“

Pomaly už zaostrujem.  
Pocit otupenia neustupuje. Skôr mám pocit, že naberám silu.  
Chcem sa postaviť.  
Neodpovedá.  
,,Čo je s ním? Kde je?“  
Naliehavosť z môjho hlasu srší.  
,,Prepáč.“

Panika sa znásobuje.  
Rýchlejšie dýchanie.  
Snažím sa posadiť.  
,,Prepáč.“  
Šepká.

Vyšmykla som ruku.  
Už viac neležím.  
,,Prepáč. Je mi to ľúto.“  
Búri sa vo mne hnev.  
Kúsok odo mňa sa týčia dve postavy.  
Tretia skrútená pri ich nohách.  
,,Je mi to veľmi ľúto.“

Nevnímam.  
Kolenačky sa vydávam k nehybnému súsošiu.  
Nesnaží sa ma ani jeden zastaviť.  
Krik sa mi odráža v hlave.

 

X (Bane)  
,,Prepáč.“  
Už len mrmlal neprítomne.  
Na kolenách. Neprítomný pohľad, kým ona už bola skoro pri nás.  
Zničená.  
Krik sa zosilnil.  
,,Prepáč.“

Prehlušila ho svojím.  
Zbadala kaluž krvi. Bola v nej.  
Zašpinila si od nej ruky, keď sa ho dotkla.  
Neudržala to. Záchvat.  
Neľudský rev. Plač.  
Zložila sa k zemi.  
,,Je mi to ľúto.“  
A všade krik.

 

X (Crane)  
Jej spoločník sa spamätal na toľko, že stál na nohách.  
Pri nej.  
Dotkol sa jej pleca.  
,,Nedotýkaj sa ma!“  
Vystrela sa.  
Ustúpil som.  
Bane nie.

Zaskočený výraz, ruku stiahol.  
,,Ako si mohol?“  
Rev. Už nie jej tichý, vyžadujúci hlas.  
,,Bola to moja úloha. Joker vedel, že ti nedá pokoj. Vedel aj o...“

,,Vedel aj o Jackovi. Samozrejme, že to vedel. Bol to náš plán!“  
Týči sa nad telom. Zahalená v dotrhaných šatách.  
Doškriabaná, z niektorých rán jej tečie pomaly krv. Na iných miestach je zaschnutá.  
Je zmätený. 

,,Čo si myslíš, kto mal akú úlohu? Ja som mala zmanipulovať Kostru, on mal zohnať niekoho, kto sa o mňa postará.  
Jack bol jeho najlepším mužom. Mal byť priama linka ku mne.“  
Povzdychla si. Prešla si rukou po vlasoch.  
,,Mal ťa zasvätiť len do niečoho.“  
Brázdi po izbe.  
Zúrivo.

,,Naozaj veríš, že by som nezistila, čím ma dopuješ? Že to nie sú lieky? Halucinogénne drogy, priama linka za Craneom?“  
Hltá ju očami. Hltá každé jedno slovo.  
,,Poslušne som zjedla každú jednu tabletku. Samozrejme, bolo to šikovne vymyslené. Len postupne. Záchvat sem-tam, podľa nálady.“  
Kopla do kresla.

,,Nenaliehala som. Bola som trpezlivá. Čakala som, že mi to prezradíš. Pretože som sa naučila ti veriť. Ako si mohol?“  
Tento krát nekopla, schytila zvyšky stola a vyhodila ho.  
Letel cez okno. Rinčanie skla, črepiny.  
,,Prečo som neumrela? Čo sa stalo?“

Ďalej ničí systematicky zvyšky nábytku.  
Nadýchol sa, neodvrátil pohľad.  
,,Zistil som od blízkeho zdroja, čo ma v pláne. Bolo to komplikovanejšie. Stále som posúval informácie.  
Kde si a čo robíš. Vypísal odmenu. Za živú.  
Postupom času sa jeho plán vykryštalizoval. Uvedomil si, že si silná. Preto ťa otrávil. Posledné dva roky som ťa dopoval malými dávkami jedov.  
Nech si telo získa určitú odolnosť. Návyk. Blízki priatelia vyrobili niečo ako druhý život.  
To, čo ti znovu nakoplo srdce.“

Nezastavila sa. Udrela päsťou do steny.  
,, Je mi to ľúto. Prepáč. Nevedel som, že ti na tom záleží.“  
,,Nevedel si. Ty si nevedel! Prečo si ho dorazil?“  
Ďalší kus nábytku letel.

A ďalší hneď za tým.  
Nesnažil sa k nej priblížiť.  
Ani jeden z nás.  
V tomto divadle sa k nám pripojil Bardas.  
Vystrašený pozeral pred seba. Zaujal miesto po žoldnierovom boku.  
Nikto z nás ju nezažil takto konať.  
Doprovodom jej je krik. Stále to nikto nevypol.  
,,Ospravedlňujem sa. Nechcel som. Netušil som.“  
Zasmiatie.

Podišla k nemu.  
Blízko, skoro sa dotýkajú nosmi.  
,,Nie. Neľutuješ. Ani jedno z toho. Prečo si ho dokončil? Prečo si ma nenechal ísť? Myslíš si, že som šťastná?“  
Mlčí.  
Schmatla ho. Rukami zviera jeho hlavu.  
,,Mal si ma nechať zomrieť. Konečne by som bola voľná.“  
Nepúšťa.  
,,S ním.“  
Dodala.

Udrela ho. Kopla ho.  
Nebránil sa.  
Zúfalý rev.  
Je na kolenách a drží.

,,Ako si mohol. Aj pre teba som len žiariaca bábika? Jagavá hračka?“  
Facka, znáša to pokojne.  
Ako trest.  
,,Nikdy som ťa tak nevidel.  
Milujem ťa.“

 

X(Bane)  
,,Nikdy som ťa tak nevidel.  
Milujem ťa.“  
Zastavila ruku tesne pred cieľom.  
Chvíľu nehybne, potom klesne na kolená.  
,,Oh, môj drahý priateľ.“

Pohladí ho po líci.  
Presne ako mňa.  
Pozerajú sa na seba.  
,,Neľúbiš ma. To je len dôsledok tých ôsmych rokov. Musíš ísť.  
Za Nikou.“

Snaží sa protestovať.  
,,To je hlúposť. Neopustím ťa.“  
Úsmev jej zalial tvár.  
,,Musíš. Nezaslúžiš si trpieť so mnou. Potrebuješ niekoho, kto ti dá lásku. Ona jej má dostatok. Prosím.“  
Krúti hlavou.  
,,Musíš. Kvôli sebe. Mne.“  
Pobozkal ju.  
My traja sme len tichí svedkovia.  
Objal ju.

,,Kto sa o teba postará? Kto ti bude robiť spoločnosť? Nemôžem ťa nechať samú.“  
Zovrie ju pevnejšie.  
Typický smiech.  
,,Dokázala som to sama polroka. Mám pocit, že znovu stráviť chvíľu s divokými.“  
Pustil ju.  
Bol pri dverách, keď sa otočil.  
,,Milujem ťa. Tak ako ty jeho.“  
Prikývla, stále v tej polohe.  
Hľadí až kým nezmizne.

 

X(Crane)  
Sadla si. Zdvihla hlavu a pozerá na stále prehrávajúce video.  
Nezainteresovane.  
,,Nie je zaujímavé vidieť ako sa ničí nevinnosť?“  
Zas typický úsmev na tvári.

Postavila sa.  
,,Vypnite to niekto.“  
Prešla okolo nás, polonahá, od krvi.  
S prehratou bitkou. S vyhratou vojnou.  
,,Vonku je zima.“  
Vyhŕkol som. 

Otočila sa ku mne.  
,,Aspoň prestanem krvácať.“  
Ďalej pokračovala v ceste.  
Rozhostilo sa konečne ticho, Bane vypol počítač.  
,,Pošli sem ľudí, nech to upracú.“  
S tými slovami nás opustil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> áno, pre V.  
> Narážky:  
> Kti videl Hitmana (áno to je onen agent 47) tak vie, že tam vystupovala postava Nika Boronina.   
> yep, táto Nika je oná Nika.  
> divoká banda a obraz.  
> Kto pozná Rocknrollu?   
> divoká banda alebo teda wild bunch je presna táto divoká a naša jagavá hračka( alebo bábika, anjel, či malá) tam s nimi bola.  
> i spomínaná stávka s obrazom je narážka na onen šťastný obraz, ktorý mal Johny Q.   
> vo vlastníctve ( keby som raz spísala všetky malé príbehy, čo sa k narážkam   
> vyskytujú, bolo by to zaujímavé, napríklad ako ona s Jokerom vychádzala...  
> ako žila v Londýne a stretla WB a historka so stávkou je naozaj podarená ;) )  
> možno raz, keď zmaturujem a nebude mi v hlave pobehovať Sherlock Holmes a dostanem sa na výšku (respektívne nebudem mať čo pozerať, nebudem myslieť na hru o tróny, na Sansu, či pre zmenu nebudem chorá :D )  
> toť sjo.  
> v budúcej kapitole (myslím, že ta je finálna) budú ešte vysvetlenia.


	28. Chapter 28

X  
Sladké ticho.  
Ticho všade.  
Ten zvláštny, tupý pocit pretrváva.  
Sú vonku, zízajú.  
Šepkajú si medzi sebou.  
Necítim chlad.  
Len kovovú chuť miešajúcu sa so soľou.  
Nikto ma nezastaví.

Výťahové dvere sa otvorili.  
Povedomý zvuk.  
Som zložená kúsok od okna, pozerám sa z neho.  
Pán mi spí v náručí.

,,Krvácaš.“  
Ozval sa, keď sa postavil nado mňa.  
,,Blahoželám, mal by si sa premenovať na Sherlocka.“  
Mlčíme.  
,,Zajtra o takomto čase je Gotham celý tvoj.“  
Kovové dýchanie počujem bližšie.  
Zohol sa ku mne.

,,Tak rýchlo?“  
Povzdych sa mi vydral z hrdla.  
,,Crane by sa rád rozlúčil. Zlomíš mu tým srdce.“  
,,Koľko starostlivosti.“  
Zostávame v tichu.

,,Odlož to aspoň kým sa ti niektoré rany nezahoja. Tu máš dokonca kúsok skla.“  
Poukázal rukou na moju odhalenú časť stehna.  
No a čo. 

Nezaujíma ma to. Aj tak necítim bolesť.  
Mala by som. Objala som dva pevné predmety. Stenu, sklenený stôl.  
Po tele mám veľa rezných rán.  
,,Jeden, dva kúsky skla. Nič na čo sa umiera.“  
Obloha je jasná.  
Spln.

,,Vždy som mala radšej mesiac ako slnko. V noci sa toho udeje viac. Omnoho zaujímavejších vecí.“  
Počúva pozorne môj výlev. V drepe.  
,,Najkrajšie sú zatmenia. Neskutočná krása. Nič nie je krajšie.“  
V mysli si spätne prehrávam tie zatmenia. Každé, čo si pamätám.  
Na mnohých miestach. V osobnom raji.  
Po boku môjho verného priateľa.  
Môjho Štyridsaťsedem.

,,Skoro som ho zabila. Zabila.“  
Potichu, takmer nečujne šepkám.  
,,Ja, čo som prisahala, že ak by ho niekto zabil, by mal dočinenie so mnou. Našla by som ho.  
Mučila a nakoniec by som ho zabila pomalou a bolestivou smrťou.“

Cítim ako mi slza tečie po líci.  
,,Jediný človek, jediná rodina, ktorú som kedy mala.“  
Netuším, čo ma k tomu dohnalo.

Pustila som kocúra.  
Vrhla som sa na Banea.  
Objala som ho.  
Druhý záchvat.

 

X (kto iný, ako Crane...... pfff)  
Objala ma.  
Rozplakala sa mi na pleci.  
Jej vlasy sú všade.  
Premietam si to video.  
Ten krik.

Dvadsaťpäť mužov, všetko z Gothamu, zneužilo malé dieťa.  
Jediný, kto ju zachránil bol blázon.  
Toto mesto nemá žiadnu nádej.  
Bruce uvidí toto mesto, zhnité, konečne umrieť.  
Zaniknúť v plameňoch.

,,Prepáč.“  
Prestala plakať, už ma ani tak nezviera.  
,,Čo sa stalo?“  
,,Zašpinila som ti tričko.“  
Mokré, stopy krvi.  
Nie je na to, čo povedať.

,,Môžem ťa o niečo poprosiť?  
Smiem tu zostať? On ešte bude tu.“  
Prikyvujem.  
,,Mohol by mi niekto doniesť nejaké moje oblečenie?“  
,,Pošlem Bardasa.“  
Usmiala sa.  
Neodolal som. Zotrel som jej prstom zabudnutú slzu.

 

X (Žeriav)  
Nezostal som tam, keď začali spratávať bordel.  
Všade črepy, krv.  
Vo vzduchu bolo stále stopy, ozveny kriku.  
Pred hotelom bola hŕba zvedavých hláv.

Zima ich vypudila z ich bezpečných úkrytov.  
Tvorili procesiu jej cesty.  
Kde môže byť?  
U seba?  
Niekde stratená?

,,Milujem ťa, ako ty jeho.“  
Slová mi hučia v hlave.  
,,Johnny boy, ktože je ten kandidát, čo si vydobyl jej krehké, ľadové srdce?  
Keď to nie je on?  
Oh, nechaj ma hádať.  
Mám to.  
Biela tvár, čierne oči a úsmev širokánsky a žiarivý,  
Všetci ju korunovali ako jeho dievča!“

Stíchni!  
Prečo sa vôbec hádam sám so sebou?  
,,Johnny, miláčik, nie je to jasné?  
Si predsa blázon.“

 

X (Kliatba)  
Bardas sa objavil, keď vyšla von.  
Zabalená do veľkého uteráka.  
,,Ďakujem.“  
Zobrala si tašku a vybrala sa do izby.  
Mojej izby.

Pozrel sa na mňa.  
Sedím a čakám, kedy sa pripojí.  
Spravil to isté.  
Jej zviera okupovalo miesto blízko kozuba.  
Päť minút. Desať.  
Dvere sa konečne otvorili.  
Posadila sa na jej miesto.

V šatách.  
S mokrými vlasmi, so škrabancami na tvári.  
Bez úsmevu.  
,,Čo robil?“  
Ozvala sa po chvíli.

,,Balil sa. Odkázal, že zajtra tu už nebude.“  
Zrak upiera do ohňa.  
,,Som unavená.“  
Postavila sa po dlhšej dobe ticha.  
Kocúr sa prebral k životu, nasledoval ju.  
Zavrela dvere.

,,Môžeš ísť.“  
Kývol som mu.  
Nepohol som sa z miesta.  
Po polhodine ju idem skontrolovať.

 

X  
Veľká posteľ. Pohodlná.  
Rozhrnuté závesy. Mesiac jasne svieti.  
Pán spí.  
Ja nie. Nedá sa.

Otvorili sa dvere, zvuk doprovádzal.  
Odišiel do kúpeľne.  
Vyšiel prezlečený.  
Ľahol si.  
Chytila som ho za ruku.  
Roztvoril náruč a ja som bez slova kĺzla.  
Počula som ako mu bije srdce.  
Hladkal ma po vlasoch.  
Niekde tam som prestala vnímať.  
Zaspala som.

 

X  
Zobudila som sa.  
Teraz som ho objímala ja.  
Posteľ bola obrovská, jeho hlava bola pri mojom bruchu.  
Ruky som mala voľne na jeho pleciach.  
Bola som prvá hore.

Plán som mala jednoduchý.  
Ísť a pobaliť sa.  
Zmiznúť.  
Do Londýna.  
Za nimi.

Potom domov.  
Nezaregistrovala som, kedy sa prebral.  
,,Zostaň ešte.“  
Tvár mi zalial úsmev.  
Ten zo série smutných.

,,Týždeň. Jeden týždeň.“  
Prehlbujem ho.  
,,Kým sa dáš dokopy.“  
Rukami som prešla po jeho ramenách.  
Vymanila som sa z jeho okupácie.  
,,Možno.“

 

X (žoldnier)  
Keď som vošiel do obývačky, nebolo jej.  
Neposlal som, aby ju našli.  
Vrátila sa večer.

Pripojili sa k nám Crane a môj spoločník.  
Noc prebiehala rovnako.  
Ráno tiež, opäť som sa prebral ležiaci na jej bruchu.  
Opäť sa vytratila.  
Príchod večer.

Ďalší deň to isté.  
Zistil som od nej, čo robí.  
,,Balím sa.“  
Na šiesty deň skončila.

 

X (sudca)  
Od odchodu jej spoločníka bola so mnou každý deň.  
Šesťkrát.  
Prišla cez súdne pojednávanie.  
Aj Bane tu bol.  
Usmiala sa.  
Skončila v kancelárii.  
Pripojili sme sa k nej traja.

,,Je čas.“  
Celé.  
Šokujúco strohá.  
Objala Bardasa.  
Niečo mu zašepkala do ucha. Z tašky mu podala vrecko.  
,,Čaj.“

Podotkol bradatý a uškrnul sa.  
,,Bane. Bane. Rýmuje sa s bolesťou.“ (Bane, Bane that rhymes with pain)  
Dotkla sa jeho masky.  
Prstami prešla po líci.

,,Môj drahý doktor. Jonathan.“  
Finále.  
Chytil som ju.  
Silno.  
A topil sa v jej vôni.  
Naposledy. 

Pri východe z miestnosti sa k nej pridal žoldnier.  
Obaja putovali v tichu.  
Ja som sa vrátil za svojím kladivkom.  
Jej zložku starostlivo strážim.

 

X (Gothamnské prebudenie)  
,,Ďalej to už zvládnem sama.“  
Usmieva sa.  
Stojíme pred jej príbytkom.  
Nik iný tu nie je.  
Skontroloval som okolie.  
,,Viem.“

Znova sa dotkla masky.  
,,Ďakujem.“  
Vykĺzlo jej to potichu z úst.  
Vyzerá presne tak, ako som ju zbadal po prvýkrát.  
Len na tvári má tri škrabance.  
Zobral som si príklad z Cranea.  
Objal som ju.

Na dlhšiu dobu, ako to urobil doktor.  
Vlasy sú všade.  
Aj tá vôňa.  
,,Bane. Ak by si niekedy niečo potreboval. Ozvi sa.“  
Pustil som ju.

Pobozkala ma na voľný kúsok kože.  
Pod okom.  
Pozerám ako zmizla v uličke.

Číslo som našiel na posteli.  
Biela kartička s vystupujúcimi čiernymi číslicami.  
Všade bolo cítiť stopy jej prítomnosti.

Bomba ma vybuchnúť za dva týždne.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je to 28.  
> navyše finálna, tak prvorado pre mňa (moje obľúbené čísla)  
> následne pre moje milé duše- V, äskling, Majča, všetkému čiernemu  
> i farebnému (dokonca aj cibuľa je zobratá na milosť ;))
> 
> a teraz k poznámkam.  
> k mojím, lebo tá jedna osoba, čo to celé prečítala nemá  
> (mala si len poznámku, že miestami nejasné, kto je rozprávač v ktorej  
> kapitole :D )  
> k jej láskam: v ústave Cranea platonicky ľúbila (tie oči, tie oči!! a pekne voňal ;) )  
> potom to bol Joker, ktorý je jej jedinou láskou v živote ( na tele má tetovanie-  
> žolíková karta, veľmi zmenšená, vzadu za ľavým uchom)  
> jej Štyridsaťsedem- jediná osoba v jej živote, ktorú pokladá za rodinu, pevné puto,  
> nie však v štýle Jokera ( aj po ich odľúčení, stále dozerajú jeden na druhého, yep, spojka je WB)  
> a nie, Bane je iná kapitola, žiadna romantická zápletka (on má svoju T.), on má zjavne slabosť na opatrovanie mladých dievčat... ( áno, i to spanie v posteli rýdzo platonické)  
> Hotovo.  
> (inak si veselo a pateticky umieram doma... stále chorá... je to vyčerpávajúce... no nič,  
> toto je veľmi smitný dialóg, čo si vediem od 12. kapitoly.... ;))  
> XOXO  
> B Northman


End file.
